Pushing And Pulling Destinies
by OyaYansa9
Summary: Altering & changing the boundaries of time. Rosaline is a young artist whose been asked to join an art exhibition in her home land of Japan, while staying for her one year artist event, she'll be staying with her child hood friend, Kagome. Though, Rosaline is bound to discover that which she hopelessly tried to forget back home is now suddenly linked with her new home town. (TN-MA)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Unknown Desires With Unknown Soldiers

* * *

The room is dark, but the deities in the room are bright, and glow as the only illumination in the whole room is that of the glowing moon, the dark sheer curtains slowly swing from side to side as the gentle breeze of the midnight skies enter the forbidden room. Even as the cold night finds its way within the dark chambered walls, the room emanates a burning hot desire that cannot be ignored by the bed written souls. Silken sheets rustle ever so slowly, as the sound of accelerated heart beats can be heard only within their bodies. The clock can be heard ticking, at what sounds like an ever so slowly pace, time seems to stand still, all the while two unknown bodies struggle for their dominance over each other. She feels the sudden presence of the unknown counterpart slowly start to rise higher, towards her youthful face, but she stills, she does not know what to expect, and she trembles with fear, but that tremble of fear is soon replaced with a tremble of pleasure and adrenaline. He slowly makes his way up her body, never once letting her behold his facial features, a pool of luscious silken hair spills over the young maiden who lies helplessly underneath him. As he slowly starts to rise over her, so does the shade of red which is now apparent on her face, and so she starts to panic, _**"what is he doing?"**_she thinks to herself.

-(~)-

Suddenly she braces herself, expecting the worst, "ughhh!" she unexpectedly lets out a moan. His lips are now at her delicate hip bone, tenderly leaving kisses and snippets of bite trails on the sweet area, she gasps as she suddenly feels the warm, moist flesh of his tongue, "mmmnnn". It sends shivers all over her body, she tries to grasp onto reality, _**"what's going on?"**_she tries to reason within her own mind, meanwhile, the reality of her own body pulls her back down to her own consciousness. He licks her, ever so slowly, from the creases in her hip bone to the delicate flesh of her belly button, he soon kisses her belly button goodbye as he once again starts to make his way up, and he stops on the side of her rib cage, gently caressing her sweet delicate flesh. But soon continues his flawless conquest of the new welcoming lands, once again moving higher till he reaches his destination, _**"oh no, w-wait a minute, he's not going to? No, no, no, he cannot, he better not. Who does he think he is!? The NERVE!" **_She argues with herself in her mind, all the time crushing her eyelids shut, not bearing to see what will happen next. She's hot, she's panting, and she's sure the blush on her face has now spread towards every inch on her body. She clutches the silken sheets underneath her, preparing herself to get fondled by this Unknown Soldier, whose weapon of choice seems to be the tender flesh of his velvet tongue. She feels him still, no longer assaulting her with his tongue, and to her surprise he seems to have skipped the rising and falling pound of flesh which now stands proudly with harden beads of pleasure, with all the contact and missed contact from one another.

-(~)-

He proceeds only a little bit further, but only to have stopped once again, right below her ear but right above her shoulder, she can hear him smirk into the jugular of her neck, and she pauses, _**"what the?"**_, but before she can start arguing with her mind again, he speaks. "Hmn, although your temple may be hard to resist, that does not mean I will disrespect it…." I suddenly shift nervously under him, my eyelids blossom openly, until I reveal a confused and amazed look in my eyes, _**"wait a second, did this guy just read my mind or something? How did he know, that… I thought, he would touch my…"**_ but before I can finish my mental statement, he cuts me off with his own voice crackling through my resolve. "I will not have you, until you are mine…" he states, ever so calmly as if there's no way in hell I'd ever say no. He suddenly cuts off my train of thought and slight arousal by his possessive statement, I hear something echoing off his body and out through his throat, and it sounds like some kind of, deep growl? It makes me want to finally peek down into the face of my exotic capture, but as I try to move my head I'm suddenly stopped, his head is now to the right side of my neck, with his hair cascading all around us, including his face. "Aghhh!" I feel it, its sharp, its painful, and I'm in complete utter shock, the pain is unbearable! It feels like lava is being poured into my neck, and all the while I can't help but to instinctually dig my nails into his back. Pulling bits of tender flesh back with my naturally lengthy nails, he now appears to have stopped puncturing my neck, but the enormous burning sensation is still there. He's now releasing his breath taking assault on me, I feel his tongue at my wound, and he slowly licks up the loss of blood I received from his poisonous incision.

-(~)-

"Ihmmm…" I release a low moan that seems to rumble from the deepest core in my body, and it's till now that I notice how incredibly hot my body feels. It's not even an arousing hot, no, not that, my body, it's on fire. I can feel the warm sensation penetrating every corner within my soul, and I start to pant, hard. I'm panting, trying to catch my breath; while I unconsciously dig my nails deeper into his back, not once noticing how I leave these deep bloody scratch marks all over his back. He slightly shifts on top of me, arching his back, while still being on top of me, as if to create himself a deeper stinging sensation from my nails being dug into him. As he arches a bit off of me, he moans, "Hmn…" but still enough to keep intact the masculinity that is this being. As he's above me, I can feel him looking at me, through the curtain that is his hair, I try to look him dead in the eyes, or at least in the face, but I can't notice any significant facial features, the room is pitch black with dark transparent curtains, with only the moonlight shining through the window to help guide our midnight lust adventure. He suddenly, but gently takes hold my right inner thigh, he grabs it and I panic, but for some reason the panic this time is not evident on my face, he than proceeds to grabbing my left leg and pulls it around his waist, and before I know it, I'm vulnerable.

-(~)-

My legs are spread wide open to this man, this unknown soldier who I've yet to find a name for, he lowers himself closer to me, as my legs are now sluggishly hung loose around his waist, no doubt from the mental shock I'm currently receiving. As he comes a bit closer to me it happens, maybe only an inch of his face is caught in the moonlight, and I'm able to see one detail that will remain in my mind for the rest of my life. His eyes, their shining in the moonlight, but they're not brown dark orbs, or blue pools of the ocean, or even green as the never ending forests. His eyes are the color of freshly spilled blood. My mind starts to pick up on panic mode, _**"what the hell red eyes? What am I giving myself too?"**_But just as I'm about to ask out loud the questions that my mind is scared to speak, he reaches his hand out slowly, and ever so gracefully caresses the side of my face, it feels warm, and almost comforting, if his blood lust eyes hadn't scared the soul right out of me. As he retreats his hand, he takes hold my lower rib cage, on both of my sides with each hand. He has a firm grip on me as if to say _**"you're not going anywhere"**_As quickly as possible I try to reach my hands out, just to push his hair out of his face and out of my way, I need to see what lies beyond this mask of darkness. But before I can victoriously reach out, he plummets into me, fast and hard, he fills me to the rim, filling every centimeter of me, and I cry out, "Gnuhhh!"

* * *

**NOTE TO READERS:**

Hello everyone I've decided to upload my chapters in a new format, I felt my previous chapters were too short and I wasn't comfortable with that. Also another note, this story will have a lot of original characters such as Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagura, and Naraku. But this story's main characters are Sesshomaru and InuNoTaisho. Rosaline however, is the main female character I have created and will try to give you a best mental image of her as I possibly can. Sorry if this story sounds dumb or boring to most readers, but I just thought I'd try something new as this is my first fanfic ever written. This story will have romance, humor, drama, angst, aggression, possessiveness and all of that good stuff that good stories usually have. There will definitely be adult scenes, but that's as the story progresses. Please enjoy and feel free to leave any feedback, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Almost Orgasmic Plane Ride

* * *

This feeling, this sudden warmth and desire, is it all real? Do I truly now belong to this, this man? But it feels so real… And I stir, with one hand clutching the arm rest, and the other accidentally knocking over the book which was on my lap. I suddenly swing my arm, now hitting the person who's seated beside me. I slowly open my dark orbs, realizing, _**"was I really having that dream right now? Ugh, of all places, I had to get that dream on a damn airplane"**_. I now realize that everyone within 15 feet of my seat is staring at me, I slowly pick up my book which is now on the floor besides my foot. While the gentlemen whom I also accidentally hit in my blindness to wake up, picks up my book and hands it over to me while smiling. He speaks, "you ok there? Looks like you were having some kind of wild dream?" I blink at him, smile and nod, "yeah, I suppose I was, sorry for accidentally hitting you, I guess I sort of dozed off without noticing." I smile, trying to sound reassuring that I'm okay; but he just smiles and nods while returning back to his laptop. I sigh, _**"mmm, I can't wait to be in my own bed, away from strangers, just in case I get any more of these freaky dreams."**_ A blush slowly appears on my face, **"wow, what's up with these dreams, if I was to tell anyone, well, they'd just think I'm sexually frustrated."** I snort to myself, "Pshhh, yeah right, like that would be the case" I now notice that I said that out loud.

-(~)-

The man next to me turns to face me once again, that's when I notice his handsome features, he's got long curly black hair, with full heart shaped lips and a little bit of stubble on his chin, he's the also the keeper of unusual orbs, their almost a chocolate/crimson if possible. And he's smirking at me? _**"What the?"**_ "Did you say something dear?" he asks me while smirking his handsome smirk, I blink at him, "Oh no, nothing, I was just thinking about something, silly." He then smiles at me and I can't help but notice, how did I get such a great seat? He opens his mouth to speak to me, so I advert my eyes back to his, "So, if you don't mind me asking, where are you headed too?" I smile and sincerely reply, "I'm heading to Japan for my art exhibition, there's going to be a lot of different artist there as well from different parts of the world. I'm really excited, this is my first exhibition." He suddenly looks intrigued and amazed, "wow that is something. I've never had the pleasure of actually riding on a plain next to an artist. What's your name?" I reply shyly, now totally embarrassed, "oh no, I don't mean to sound like some kind of big shot, this is actually my first exhibition, so I'll get to display my art around more famous artist. And my name is Rosaline, nice to meet you." He reaches out his hand to shake mines, "Rosaline, nice to meet you, my name is Naraku, and it seems I will also be heading the same direction you are, maybe I'll stop by your exhibition to witness the artist and her art work." He then let goes of my hand and I can't hide the ridiculous blush, _**"damn me for being so pale, ugh."**_

-(~)-

I snap out of it eventually, it's not like me to be all blushy and gooshy, and I just have to ask. "So why are you heading to Japan? Where are you from?" He then cocks an eyebrow at me, "Well I have family in Japan, so I'm going to visit them while I can, since I'll be on vacation for a while." He then releases a mysterious chuckle, "C.E.O's don't usually have the luxury of getting much time to their selves." I slightly roll my eyes, but not enough for him to notice all the way, "oh it must be nice being a C.E.O…" there's nothing more I can think of so I leave it at that. He slowly nods his head and responds, "actually it's not all that great as it might seem, yes the pay is more than gracious, but I prefer to have my alone time, away from office" I smile at him and smirk to myself in my head, _**"ok, so he's not a money hungry jack ass like I originally thought."**_ I nod my head in agreement, "It's nice to meet a humble person, I thought I was the last of my kind, hahaha", he smiles at me and also starts to chuckle deep in his throat. We're suddenly cut off by our exchange in words as the intercom suddenly breaks through, and everyone on the plane goes silent. "Hello passengers, I hope you've had a lovely flight to our destination, we are currently landing so we ask that all passengers stay seated. We will soon be releasing everyone in order so please be patient and thank you for choosing our airlines once again; we hope to fly you again soon!" I break the awkward silence as its now my rows turn to exit the airplane, I slowly look to Naraku and give him my genuine smile, "It was really nice speaking with you, maybe we'll meet again while we're both in Japan now" I turn to leave and walk off the airplane when he gently grabs my shoulder and I turn around to see him smile at me, "don't worry I think we'll meet sooner than you think, I'll try to look up your exhibition Miss artist", with that I nod and joyfully get off the plane.

-(~)-

I breathe and take in the new world airport smell, as I reach for my luggage I notice someone running towards me and I immediately smile, almost forgetting my luggage. She leaps into my arms for a huge sisterly bear hug, "Rosaline oh my god, I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen you since we were little girls, you haven't changed one bit!" Her excitement suddenly starts to rub off on me as I realize, this will definitely be a year to remember, me, Rosaline Douquin being roommates with my old child hood best friend Kagome. I hug her back, "Oh my god Kagome, look at you, you look so gorgeous friend of mine, time has definitely been good to you." She blushes as she pulls away to examine how much we've changed and I do the same, Kagome's wearing a gorgeous royal blue pencil skirt which flatters her curves just the right way, her skirt hits just above her waist line, but long enough to hit below her knee's. She also wears a gorgeous black cashmere turtle neck sweater that fits just as snug as her skirt. Combined with a lovely pair of black wedge heels, her hair, is well, the same old usual Kagome, she still has the same child hood pair of bangs but with a bit of a twist, her bangs are now long enough to be swiped over to one side, instead of the usual bangs which hang wildly in front of your brows. The rest of her hair is precisely clipped back with two royal blue matte clips to hold back the rest of her hair from falling in front of her face; each clip is clipped on each side of her hair, just above the ear. Her makeup, well what makeup, this is Kagome; this girl has all the natural beauty that many women could easily envy. Her professional and classy look is all pulled together with just a few layers of mascara, and naturally bubbly pink lips that could lure even the most innocent men.

-(~)-

I on the other hand, let's see how Miss Rosaline goes about in her everyday life, I prefer comfort over glamor. Let's not get the wrong misconception of myself, I approve of looking good, but I prefer to do it while still looking comfortable, meaning, no crazy five inch stilettoes that will probably make me twist an ankle. I lived most of my child hood in California, than I eventually moved to France to pursue my love in art; you can say my style bounces back between both. But today, I'm just trying to feel comfortable, I'm wearing one of my favorite items of all, my black cotton stretched skinny pants, along with my high rise black/white Chuck Taylors, a white muscle shirt paired with a pleather black biker jacket that hits a bit above my waist. I know by now I sound like a total tom boy, but I am far from that. Need I remind you all my clothing items were purchased in a very girly store inside the mall? My clothing may have people fooled, but my face certainly does not, unfortunately I was cursed with a pretty cute face, I wear some makeup, but not enough to look like an adult entertainer of course.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

So now we all know Rosaline will be staying with Kagome while she's here, their relationship tends to be very humorous and sarcastic but that's just the way they seem to like it. As you've read Naraku has made an entrance and will soon reappear later on during the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Who Might You Be Rosaline?

* * *

The makeup I wear only works to bring out my attributes and nothing more, my usual routine of the day would be some light and fresh foundation, nothing that would make me look cakey of course. Then I add a few coats of mascara, with a cat wing to bring out my already huge dark orbs. My eyes can sometimes not be distinguished from my pupil, I have to actually stand directly in the sun light if you wish to see the slight brown my orbs can give off, if you can even notice it that is. To finish off my look, I add a nude matte lipstick to pull off my look, fortunate for me I wasn't cursed with barely noticeable lips, my lips are quite full, and I even managed to inherit my mother's small beauty mark above her lip on the right side. When I was younger I use to hate it because growing up I never really saw any girls with this beauty mark, but my mother always said "something different can be something beautiful". That would always make me feel better, and as I grew up I found out men were quite drawn to my beauty mark, now I know why a lot of women get the piercing to symbolize the beauty mark. But I guess mom was right, it was a good thing being different, seeing as how so many women now tried to mimic what I was naturally born with. To pull my whole look together, was a head of jet black hair, it was nowhere near as long as Kagome's, her hair hit below her waist, mine on the other hand barely started to grow below my back bra clippings. But I suppose my hair would be Kagome's length in no time.

-(~)-

After noticing that we did nothing but check each other out, we both immediately began to laugh. That was the one best things about Kagome, things could never get awkward between us, and no matter if one of us were upset or angry about a miserable day, the other always knew how to lighten things up. Kagome was the first to break the silence, "Rosaline we should hurry and take the train home, you're going to love it, I already made enough space so you can be totally comfortable this year" I shook my head, "what, no way Kagome you didn't have to do that I told you I didn't mind staying on the couch come on, your already letting me stay there for the whole year before I head back home." She once again took me in her arms, hugged me and slightly punches my arm, "Come on Rosaline don't be that way, you know you're going to end up staying in my guest bed room whether you like it or not ok, besides who knows, you might meet some nice guy out here and want to bring him over some day" and with that she winked, and my face immediately retorts at the thought of me meeting someone while I'm away on my exhibition. "Yeah I don't think so Kagome, the last thing I want to worry about is me meeting some great guy, falling for him, and finding out he's got a family to attend to or some other thing like that." I then proceeded to stuff my hands inside my jacket as to look displeased, Kagome notices right away of course and before I know it, she's giving me a sympathetic look, that of _"I'm sorry I shouldn't had even brought it up"_ kind of look. I break the silence once again, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to sound like a prude, I just, I don't know, he's still in my mind, at times…"

-(~)-

she smiles at me reassuring me we'll talk about it when I'm ready, so we nod and start our walk towards the train station which is amusingly only a block away from the airport. As we're riding on the train, I'm looking out the window, amazed at how I haven't been here in years. It's been over 15 years since I've been in Japan, I was born here, but left with my parents since I was a child, my family wanted a different life style and opportunities that Japan didn't offer, so we move to the united states, where I became in love with California weather. Fortunate for me I never obtained the tan which most people seemed to love, just as I was about to ask Kagome about her love life she breaks the silence first. "We're here Rosaline it's a block away from here, we just have to walk there, but I promise you'll love it once we're there." And boy was she right, her condo complex was gorgeous, it's basically located at the top of the building with the best view of all, you could see all of the city from there, I was amazed that she managed to get such a nice place to call home, but I wasn't that surprised I mean Kagome was always so smart in school, and she always thrived to make something of herself. I guess being the co-manager of many popular restaurants in Japan has its perks. Once we entered the condo, I spotted her room beautifully decorated in midnight hues, that of blues, blacks and whites, I guess she loved the color that matched her beautiful orbs just as others did. She had a lovely electric fire place in her living room, with a gorgeous black leather couch and two recliners to match, to the left was her kitchen, the kitchen was decorated in white and midnight blue, all the shelve tops were marbled blue, while her cabinets were black, the tile on her floor was that of a pristine white, and her dining table was black of course with six chairs, a pretty huge dining table if you ask me, but I guess Kagome could always use the space in case of a party.

-(~)-

Once she showed me around the condo she finally managed to show me to my new room for the remainder of the year, it was huge, bigger then my room back in California that's for sure, it was lovely though, there was a nice king size bed in the middle of the room, and there were many vanity mirrors that hung on the walls, including a full length mirror by the window, to the left of the room was a walk in closet, and to the right was the vanity dresser, across the bed was another dresser drawer, and on top stood a flat screen television. All in all the room was fit for a queen, but I was very thankful to stay in a room like this. I hugged Kagome and thanked her once again; she of course was simply smiling and happy to have me there. Once I was done unpacking and placing everything away in its designated area, I felt a bit more comfortable and we headed towards her cozy living room and started up the electric fire place, seeing at how it was winter time it was definitely chilly. We made some nice hot coffee for me, and hot cocoa for Kagome, we eventually turned on the lavished television and decided to watch a movie, as the movie played on screen we decided to catch up on a few things. But of course the dreadful question was bound to come out of her lips, as she sipped on her cocoa she eyed me suspiciously, it practically almost made me choke on the steaming cup of brew, I looked towards her and simply ask, "yes… is there something you'd like to ask me oh wise one?"

-(~)-

Kagome just burst into giggles, "you and that sarcasm of yours Rosaline, I thought you'd gotten rid of it after all these years." I simply smile back at her, "come on Kagome you know great things can never be destroyed or replaced; besides it's my sarcasm that sets me apart from the rest, hee." Kagome slightly nudges my shoulder with her fist, and I give her my best attempt of the evil eye, but of course fail miserably. We just end up laughing once again, after we calmed down for the third time she turns to me, serious as ever, _**"Oh my god this is it."**_ She's going to ask me I just know it… "So Rosaline, whatever happened with you and that man who was head over heels for you?" I suddenly stop looking at my coffee and raise my dark midnight orbs towards her, "Oh, him…" there's silence but not the uncomfortable kind one would feel with their parent, like during ones adolescent years where the parent or guardian talks to their child about sex, you know? The whole birds and the bee's, but right now there's no pressure, she just looks at me without pushing any invisible buttons, and I take a deep breath and slowly release it, what's the problem, I can talk about this sure no problem, its old anyways, so where's the harm. Old wounds shouldn't be able to re-open right? _**"OK, here it goes!"**_…

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Next chapter we'll find out a bit about who that special someone is that Rosaline left back home. And just as a heads up, no its not Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Girls Just Wana Have Fun!

* * *

"Well Kagome, I can honestly say, I thought I was falling in love with him, things were great and wonderful, he showed me a kindness that I had not seen in any man for a long time, but…" Kagome cocks her head to the side and seems very intrigued by the ending of my sentence, "But what Rosaline?" I take a deep breath, "Kagome, he told me before I came to Japan that…" I pause, and clutch my small hand in a tight fist. "His last lover told him, he was going to be a father, I couldn't stay with him or continue anything with him like that. I'd never separate a family from being together." Kagome suddenly gasps and puts her hot cocoa down on the rectangular coffee table, "wow, that's pretty harsh, but you did the right thing. I mean can you imagine how the child would feel without his father being around?" I shrug my shoulders and immediately start to play with the tips of my hair, "yeah that's the thing, he wanted to come with me to the exhibition and everything, I told him he was crazy and had to stay with his new family and soon to be born child, but he just told me he couldn't bear the thought of losing me, he said he would send her money for all and any costs, but I declined and said no."

-(~)-

Kagome suddenly clutches my shoulder and gives me a reassuring nod, "Don't worry, if it wasn't meant to be that only means that your real prince charming is somewhere out there." I chuckle, or at least I manage to, "ugh, yeah its fine Kagome, I'm not looking for love right now, I just want to expand my art and have people admire what I've worked so hard on." Kagome gives me the biggest grin in the world and winks, "that's my girl, tough as nails as always." _**"Oh my, the thought of nails makes me recall my earlier dream on the plane, wow am I blushing oh my god get it together Rosaline".**_ Kagome notices my blush and smirks, "something you'd like to share Rosaline?" meanwhile she's giving me the suspicious eyes. _**"Wow. Can she read me like a book or what? Even after all these years, damn you Kagome." **_"Oh nothing Kags, you know me I'm always a mystery, but in a good way." She eventually nods and asks me something enlightening, "so, when will your first representation of your exhibition be?" I smile brightly, my exhibition that's right, the reason I'm here duh! "Oh tomorrow is my first exhibition it's going to be at some huge museum in the heart of the city" I state cheerfully. Kagome's eyes grow wide, as does her smile, "Rosaline why didn't you tell me your exhibition was at the Crescent Hall Museum!" I jump back a little at the excitement of her voice, "Gee, Kagome what's the big deal with this museum if you don't mind me asking?"

-(~)-

She cocks an eyebrow at me, "Really Rosaline, are you kidding me?" I shake my head so fast from left to right that I feel slightly dizzy, but I shake it off once I touch my head with my hand. Kagome sighs, "well, for starters that museum is the biggest and highly rated museum in all of Japan, second, any art that makes it to that museum definitely has so much talent, not just anybody has an exhibition in that museum girl." My eyes widen a bit at the new information just received, I smile at Kagome and she just smiles back. "Wow, well I guess I'm pretty honored than, when the exhibition programmer contacted me, he told me name of the museum, but I had no idea how much of a big deal the museum really was." I shrug it off, and Kagome lands another playful punch to my arm, I guess old habits never die, "come on now, you must have at least guessed it was somewhat a huge deal, I mean come on Japan had you shipped in from the U.S. just so that you can display your art. That says a lot." Oh Kagome, always so positive, that's so unlike me though, somehow I always manage to view things from a negative point of view first before I notice the positive. I guess that's why, I couldn't let him follow me. I shake it off. "So Rosaline your finally back in town, what do you say we go to a nice restaurant for dinner than we come back to rest for the night to get you ready for tomorrow" I look at Kagome and cock my head slightly while whipping one lock of hair over my shoulder, in an over dramatic manner and I wink at her devilishly.

-(~)-

"My, my Kagome are you trying to get me to drink thy unholy beverage to spill the beans?" she pauses and puts a gentle finger to her chin, it appears she's thinking it through. "Hmm, you know what, I hadn't thought about that, but now that you do mention it, sure why the hell not girl, let's get a drink or two, I know just the spot". She quickly grabs my hands into her own and guides me to her purse which is sitting on the dining room table; I quickly look around trying to locate my own bag and phone. Than it hits me, "oh wait, Kagome, I just remembered my bag and cell phone are inside my room, let me grab my things." As I leave her standing in the hallway she checks herself in her compact mirror to make sure everything's in place, and of course it is. I enter what is now my new room, my things have been packed away, so I desperately try to remember where the hell I left my essentials, than it hits me, _**"oh I think I threw my bag and phone under the bed"**_ I whisper to myself, as I bend down on all fours to look under the bed, than I start to feel dizzy and uncalculated almost, I suddenly take hold of the bed sheets as I get a sudden day dreaming vision.

-(~)-

It's fast, and sudden but it hits me like a ton of bricks, _"hmmm, ughhhh, aghhh!"_ The vision is starting to become clear, and I hear myself helplessly howl with pure ecstasy, then I see it, I'm bent down on all fours, and there's so much movement going on. My hips are being dragged back, while deadly claws sink into my velvet soft flesh, than as soon as I'm dragged back, I'm aggressively pushed forward. _"Mmmnnn…"_ someone's pounding into me, hard and fast, with such aggression that screams _**"mine all mine"**_. As I watch as the minute scene displays before my very eyes, I see a man, behind me, thrusting into me with everything he's got, loosing himself in me, while I loose myself right back into his deadly grip. He digs his nails into my hips as he tries to make me go still, as I try to search for a resolve for my now throbbing fruit of flesh, I see with the last seconds of my vision, the man who plummets into me, passionately and yet so aggressively, suddenly pulls my hair gently to one side, revealing my vulnerable jugular. "Oh goddddddddd!" I scream out, in between a moan and that of a painful cry, this man, this elegant creature of my dreams bites into my neck once again, making me weak to my knees. And I'm suddenly pulled back by a familiar frantic voice, "Rosaline! What's wrong? Are you ok I thought you seen the devil or something?"

-(~)-

I snap right back out of it, "hu?" is all I can say in response, I'm not trembling outside, but inside I'm shaking and burning up. "Rosaline what's wrong with you, why'd you scream like that?" Then I shake my head from side to side, realizing my vision must have been a little too much for me if I blurted out the only words that also came out in my dream. "I'm ok Kagome, I just, uh, couldn't find my cell phone or bag, and when I looked under the bed I thought I saw a spider, hee sorry." She giggles at me, covering her mouth with her hand at the same time, "spiders, really? I thought you were tougher than that, why would a spider scare you?" but then my sarcasm is back, "gee Kagome I don't know I mean if a spider was the size of that huge head of yours, wouldn't you freak out too?" she's now gawking at me, even the flies could swarm in if there were any in here, "hey, that's so not true, my head is a normal decent size, besides you're the one with lips the size of a grapefruit." I grin at her, I know my lips are huge but hey, that's just another attribute I plan on working with. "Ok, Miss big head, let's go get us some drinks, I found my phone and bag." I take one more look under the bed, and then stare back at Kagome, my grin is so wide, it makes my lips look even fuller then before, I cock an eyebrow at her, reach under my new bed, and throw a small, but definitely long and full blue object at her, "Oh and Kagome, next time make sure you take your vibrator with you, you don't want to leave me alone with one of those trust me, besides since it was under my new bed, I'm sure your growing cobwebs under there by now girl".

* * *

**Readers Note:**

So it may appear that Rosaline is suffering from sexual deprivation lol, but no its not that. These dreams and visions Rosaline gets often are actually a sort of telepathic communication of sorts ;) can't give too much away sorry. And special thanks to my girls who reviewed this chapter, because girls just wana have fun ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Cheers To an Unforgettable Night!

* * *

I devilishly wink at her and she's as red as the apples during summer time, she's speechless and looks any other way except towards me. She walks to the door opens it and pauses, "ugh, ok, I'll just put this back into my room, let's get going before I decide to buy you more drinks to make ya' forget about Mr. Sapphire." I stand up laughing, almost falling back over to the ground from which I stood. "Mr. Sapphire, wow that's great, I'm glad you named your dildo a dignified name. He's worthy of you mi' lady. Hahaha." With that, we grab our things and out the door we go, laughing like two idiots who just saw the best comedy movie of the year. Moments later we're at the restaurant and are seated in a nice secluded corner, away from hungry wolves that see us as fresh meat, gross. Kagome was right though, this restaurant is really great, and it was only 15 minutes away from her place. We took the train considering the fact that in this city, taking the train at night isn't very dangerous, there's plenty of tourist and young 'ins still on the streets, having dinner, a late movie, or even meeting up at a café in the middle of the night. Not that Kagome and I were old, hell no, far from that, but out of me and Kagome, Kagome definitely looked the most mature, especially with her work field, she was the co-manager to many fine dining restaurants in all of the city. She would basically visit all the restaurants which her manager represented and made sure that everything was in tip top order, down from the supplies, all the way to who gets employed, and even the wage for all of her company's employees.

-(~)-

You could say Kagome was sort of human resources, but with more respect since she was practically the manager's personal assistant and advisor. With that she manages to get time off from work whenever she needs it, and even if she has to travel to a new restaurant location, it's never too far away and she'd be able to make it back home the next day. Yup, I guess you can say Kagome has a good life, not that I was one to say I disliked my own, no, not at all, I had to admit I loved my life and every aspect of it. When I graduated high school, I was almost certain that I'd be a psychologist like my father, but dealing with other people's problems besides my own can be very frustrating at times. Once I was in college I found my true passion, art. I loved it, every aspect of it, and if anyone would ask me what's so intriguing about it. I proudly say, _"It's marvelous; the art which one displays on canvas is like a gateway into their soul."_ I guess you can say I look at art in an almost psychological point of view; old habits die hard, I guess my father's career choice still sticks to me in some way. I do tend to over think things in life; guess that's the _"should have been a psychologist"_ side in me. Once I knew I wanted to have a degree in art, after obtaining my AA, I left my parents back home in pursuit for my dreams, to become better at what I already loved.

-(~)-

I moved to France with a couple of friends whom I also knew from college who would attend the same art school as me, it was nice, especially because I could speak English to someone other than myself. French was definitely going to take a while for me to learn, but with the excellent art schools and professors there, I didn't care I'd do it all for the sake of art. When I was done with it all, I went back to California to visit my parents, they were so happy to see me and I knew I'd be able to stay for quite some time since I'd just finish obtaining my BA and MA. It was like my own personal mini vacation, to spend all that missing time with my family again, of course then I was offered the exhibition program in Japan. My family was so happy to know I had completed all my dreams and they were so excited about my exhibition, they'd even promise to come along for my next one, but I wasn't mad, I knew my family had a life, work, bills and other responsibilities. I couldn't possibly ask them to drop that at the moment for me. I was just happy to give them all the good news, while staying home that's when I met, him. The man who would forever change the way I thought men truly were, he was such a gentlemen towards me, with the most beautiful set of eyes that I had ever seen, and he was so tall. God, I'm a sucker for tall men, it's practically my weakness, I mean come on I'm only 5'3, so I barely reached his chest. His hugs always felt so passionate and strong, even for his height and toned body, I always felt like he was more stronger then he appeared, especially when he'd pick me up to try to make me laugh. Oh the laughs we shared, they were wonderful, I'll never forget that man's deep soothing voice, and the way he'd look at me every night before we'd part ways, but as all good things, even the sweetest of things come to an end.

-(~)-

"Rosaline," There she goes, always breaking my miniature isolated conversations. _**"SIGH,**_ _**Damn it! My mind keeps wondering off again, fuck."**_ "Hu, what was that Kagome?" She looks at me and arches both of her eyebrows at the same time; almost as if surprised that I was day dreaming in the middle of the night at this wonderful restaurant with candles, low tinted lights, and the bar by far is the biggest I've ever seen. _**"Wow, this woman is definitely trying to get me drunk tonight."**_ I think to myself as I notice the calm and almost exotic atmosphere the restaurant gives off. Kagome suddenly laughs and shakes her head from side to side, causing her cascade of chocolate locks to slightly caress the sides of her face and breasts. "Rosaline, I said what would you like to start off with, I ordered our food, nothing too heavy, but what would you like to drink, a martini perhaps or maybe some wine?" I smile sheepishly at her, alcohol of course, my sometimes weakness on good occasions when I'm feeling exceptionally well, now let's see, my California roots dare not to leave me, even while I'm in Japan of course. Tea is great and all, and wine? Blah I can't stand it; it gives me an instant headache along with champaign. My dark midnight orbs suddenly shine like a fiery flame, and the moth is fluttering its wings and being pulled into its eternal calling. I smile and grin a wild grin, "I'll have an adios mother fucker please" the waiter looks at me like _"whoa did this petite little woman seriously just order that poisonous ass drink"_ but then I wink at him reassuringly and he eventually snaps out of his own mental negotiation. I look up at Kagome and she's just giggling underneath her side swept bangs, she than looks to the waiter, "mmm that sound's good I haven't had an adios since I was in college, I'll have the same please."

-(~)-

The waiter eventually takes down our ID's inspects them and says he'll be back with our drinks, while Kagome and I are left laughing it up at the luxurious dinner table I look to Kagome whose now finished laughing, "wow Kagome, you're getting pretty old aren't you, you really haven't had an adios since college?" I ask almost picking on her, she grins at me and slightly blushes, but I'm Rosaline for goodness sake, so she's braver then to be embarrassed by a simple question of mine. "Well adios are really strong you know; besides that's like a major party drink." I cock my eye brow and my head at the same time, "very mature now aren't we?" I ask as she almost succeeds at not turning a scarlet red this time. "Well you know me Kagome; I'm not fond of wine tasting, if I'm going to drink alcohol it has to be to my liking. I won't just chug anything down that says, _"Here you go I promise I'll fuck you up by the end of the night._" Kagome once again looks speechless, but breaks the silence, "Oh my god Rosaline, wow." She's now rubbing the back of her head trying to release the sarcastic info I just provided for her, and as if on cue our waiter comes back with our drinks, and we smile at one another the biggest grins in the room might I add. We give each other a click of our glass, give our cheers and start on a night that is bound to become one to remember.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Yay, girl time with a few drinks, next chapter a certain handsome demon makes a sneak appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Midnight Museum Visits Are Interesting!

* * *

An hour later our food is half way eaten and there's more than six glass cups on the table, all of them savoring a bit of bluish green residue at the bottom of the class, with a few almost untraceable ice cubes. We've now decided we think we drank more than we expected too, we ask for the check and two boxes to go to take our left overs home, as we pay the check we split the bill 50/50 because there's no way in hell I'd let anyone pay for me even if it is a friend. Once we're done paying we put our food in a to-go bag and leave a nice tip for the cute waiter. Last but not least, we manage a wonderful smile to grace our lips and with a wink bid our farewells. Once we head out the restaurant, the wonderfully refreshing winter atmosphere hits us and we thoroughly embrace it, we feel no cold chills run through our limbs seeing as how we've managed to warm ourselves with the sacred drink that is liquor. Kagome and I stumble a bit as we start to walk outside; we soon notice a bench a few feet away from the restaurant and race to see who can sit down first without falling. Half way there even with sneakers on, "OOF" I fall on the floor of course, how I managed to fall on my ass with sneakers while Kagome has heels on is beyond me, we now look at one another and Kagome and I can't hold it in, we laugh so hard to the point that we try our hardest to hold our bladder in.

-(~)-

Eventually I get off my ass from the cold gloomy floor and rise up. Kagome gives me both hands and helps me up on my feet, at this point we're both extremely buzz and feel like two giddy high school girls without a curfew on our head. She smiles at me seductively, almost like she has a plan in her head, than she speaks. "Hey you know I totally didn't realize that the museum is right down the street from here. Care to take a walk there and check out the grand Crescent Hall Museum?" I then dig in my purse and find what I'm looking for, I place the cigarette on my plump brown lips, and set the lighter to start my flame, I wink at Kagome and sarcastically reply, "you're on baby girl, let's go". The walk there is breath taking, I'd almost forgot how beautiful Tokyo can really be, it's almost very serene and magical, or it could be the affect from the alcohol. Either way, I don't care; I'm enjoying my first day back home to the fullest. At first I was a little nervous and skeptical about coming back here; I felt like I'd feel awkward and out of place, good thing throughout the years I always managed to keep in touch with Kagome. Thank goodness for mobile phones and computer devices. It makes long distances not feel so far away; I suddenly have another moment to myself where I helplessly feel like I'm being dragged back to remember him.

-(~)-

I get a quick flash back of my lost love, we were in my parent's home and nobody was home during the time, except for me and him. I was in the kitchen grabbing us a few beverages from the refrigerator, as he makes his way to me unnoticed. It's weird now that I think about it; I thought I would have at least heard him walk over to me with the cold hard tile floor, or even a creek, but nothing. I heard absolutely nothing, and within an instant he was by my side. From behind me he manages to wrap his arms around me protectively, never once touching me disapprovingly, I lean back into his broad muscular chest and I can feel his breathing patterns increase, he seems a bit nervous and even hesitant about something, but he reassures me when he gives me a gentle kiss to my neck. God, those tiny momenta kisses, the ones that happen in an instant seem to leave so much of an impact to make me remember, even in a time like this. I remember how before he would pull away to look me in my eyes, he would take in a deep breathe, almost as if remembering my scent. How weird, I've never had someone compliment me so much on my natural scent such as… I'm suddenly pulled away from my lavish flashback as Kagome places her arm around my waist, surely trying to balance herself with her heels. I look to her and she's got an adorable red blush going across her nose and cheeks, and at this point I doubt it's from the cold, as I check with my other hand and touch my own face in the same area, I now feel the same warm sensation she must be feeling. Yup, its official! We're definitely tipsy and this is going to be another night to remember in my book.

-(~)-

A few drunken steps away from the museum and it's finally in my view, and wow if I do say so myself, it's huge almost like a mansion, as a matter of fact, the museum is in the same design as a feudal era manor. From the outside it appears to be three stories high, each floor intriguing me as to what's inside. As I look around to my left and right I notice a wonderful garden filled with extravagant flowers of different sorts, it's a rainbow of petals as far as the eye can see. But before you enter the museum there's a beautiful water fountain located at the front of the entrance, it's quite strange though, instead of it being a beautiful enchanted maiden or goddess spouting a water fall from one of her alluring orphisms, it's a sort of beast, at least that's what it appears to be from here, it sort of resembles that of a wolf, fox, coyote or even dog. It's hard to say from this point of view, as we reach maybe a hundred feet away, Kagome asks me for a cigarette, I chuckle a bit and snicker under my cold and now visible breathe "I thought young celestial maidens were not allowed to smoke?" Kagome suddenly slaps my butt with one hand, while reaching out expecting a cigarette in the other, "yeah well this maiden works hard for the money, and deserves some good drinks and nicotine with her child hood friend." I sarcastically reply, "too shay my lady" while handing her over a cigarette and my lighter, when she's done she hands back the lighter and I willingly light up another cigarette for myself since the first one has now disappeared into nothing but ashes on this cold winter walk to this _**"grand museum"**_.

-(~)-

Now smoking is not an addiction of mine, in fact I rarely smoke, but as they say, _"one good time deserves a fine wine"_ or however that saying goes. Now that my cigarette is finally lit we reach the entrance gate to the Crescent Hall Museum, it looks even bigger now that we're in front of it, "wow this really does look like an old school feudal era castle, minus the dungeon I mean." I state as I'm suddenly amazed by the location of tomorrow's first exhibition. Kagome chuckles, not being able to hold any laugh back at this moment, _**"oh alcohol how you bring good friends together on cold nights."**_ Kagome breaks my humorous concentration once again, "Well the owner of the museum is said to have descended from a royal bloodline, they say that he pretty much put this museum together to appreciate and remember the old ways, especially the feudal era. This museum at one point was someone's home, or should I say castle, but after all these centuries it definitely got pretty torn up, and the manager decided to renovate but keep the same look and feel as the original castle." I listen intently as Kagome informs me of the museums origins, "wow that's pretty awesome and different, so what kind of art does this museum actually hold inside?" I ask now extremely curious, and she places a finger to her chin and she stays quiet, looking in no particular direction, almost as if she's having a hard time concentrating.

-(~)-

"Wow, is it really that hard for you concentrate when you drink? If that's the case remind me not to let you drink on a work day, ha!" She now redirects her attention towards me, and she's giving me a scowling look, the kind only kindergarteners do when they don't get their cake and get to eat it too. But eventually she gives me the most genuine smile of all, the kind that says _"you bitch, but I still love you."_ "Well to be honest, I've been to this museum maybe once on a fieldtrip assignment on a feudal era project. From what I remember, everything in there is basically like going back in time, I guess you can say a sort of remember your roots and where you came from sort of museum. Well at least for those from Japan that is, there are paintings, statues, scrolls, old thrones, portraits, swords and basically everything you can think of. You'll love it." _**"Hmmm…"**_

* * *

**Readers Note:  
**

Next chapter will have the first strange occurrence between two strange individuals who don't know a thing about each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – No One Likes Uninvited Guest

* * *

I once again bring my attention back to the museum slash castle, I'm truly intrigued now. I had no idea I'd be displaying my art in a very important historical museum, with so many precious items inside. Yikes, my nervous ways start to rise even with the alcohol in my system, but I shake it off when I remind myself I'll have tomorrow to worry about it and not right now. Then my bravery gets the best of me along with my own curiosity, "say Kagome?" she turns to look at me still having that cute lost look in her oceanic orbs. "Let's head back home already, but before we leave wait here a second, I want to check out the back of the museum first ok?" in her drunken state the only thing Kagome can do is giggle and wave me off, as she nods her head in approval. "Sure, sure go right ahead, but make sure the wolf man doesn't come out to get you tonight it's a full moon! And you know how they love virgin sacrifices especially the ones in heat!" I hear her giggle the last part out, as I look back to give her an attempt of my best bad girl glare, but fail miserable as I start to chuckle a bit before I run off into the magical garden.

-(~)-

As advised I look up to the sky, indeed it is a full moon, time for demons, goblins, witches, monsters and ghost to appear right? Yeah right, with a little more than usual tough girl attitude thanks to the alcohol boost, I face Kagome one last time before I run off yelling, "Yeah right the big bad wolf can kiss my big round ass!" than I hear it as I start jogging away, Kagome laughs so hard she eventually ends up on the floor, I take a tiny glance back and she is now on the floor laughing so hard that she can barely stand back up, and what's more hilarious is although she is on the floor she still has one hand on the cigarette with it high in the air, making sure to not lose the flame as if her life depended on it. As I run to the back of the museum I don't notice anything out of the ordinary, in fact it looks just like it does from the front view, more rainbow patterned and organized flowers back here just like the front of the museum. I start to walk further and further into what looks like a serene back yard, then I notice it, "aw man, I guess I shouldn't had ordered that many adios." I sluggishly say to myself as if Kagome would be right next to me, expecting her to laugh then give me a swift pat to the back.

-(~)-

Then as I go further back into the celestial garden I notice another one, "another water fountain? No wait this one isn't sprouting water, what is that a statue or something" I ask a bit out loud as if waiting for someone with a pamphlet to step out of the tree's thick bark and start talking to me about the museum's history and the walk around guide. Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen, especially at this hour at night, _**"I don't even think the museums open this late at night, let alone any employee's still here". **_As I start to near the statue in the dark, I can only make out what seems to be the form of a person, but it doesn't look like anyone I've ever seen, in fact the clothes that the statue is wearing, seems to be quite odd, and definitely not of this time, as I start to get closer just to try to make out any significant factors about this statue I hear Kagome break my mental conversation once again, I hear Kagome yell out for me. "Rosaline! Let's go, I'm drunk and officially cold!" I shake my head from side to side, while placing my hand to the left side of my face, covering my brow, eye and part of my cheek. Grrr, I feel my adventurous youth side being cut off from my dear friend, almost as if she's giving me a curfew, _**"ugh that Kagome, why can't she handle a little bit of cold weather?"**_ I mumble in my brain as I slowly breathe out and watch my breath become visible in the cold night, oh! "Well she is wearing a skirt, and I'm in pants, so I guess it's a bit unfair."

-(~)-

I sigh, "Coming weenie woman!" Kagome starts to laugh so loud I can hear it even this far back, "at least I'm not the one who needs one badly" she retaliates in response, then I hear her giggle till she once again falls to the floor from laughing like a hyena. I smirk to myself, _**"ha, that's right Kagome fall!"**_ but then my smile becomes pure and I tell myself no Rosaline, that's not true, you'd never wish any harm to come to your friends. Now I start to back away from the distant statue whose face I still cannot describe, or even its clothing as a matter of fact, it's hard to make out anything back here without a light or lamp to illuminate this enchanted garden. And although I cannot put a name or face on this Jane or John Doe statue, I can't help but to keep my eyes glued right to it, even though I couldn't make out who or what the statue was, it's definitely got me intrigued. As I back away, I try to balance myself again to not fall on my clumsy ass. But even while trying to find my calibration, I manage to balance my cigarette in my hand and take generous puffs of the warming nicotine to warm my now sudden cold limbs. "I guess I have been back here for too long, poor Kagome, she must be freezing." Just as I'm backing away from the depths of the dark garden, I soon find myself falling back into the unbalance walk which is that of a drunk, I laugh softly to myself realizing I'm in a strange garden with a cigarette in my hand and alcohol on my breath. "Wow I feel like I'm right back home, ha!" Soon without realizing, I lose my balance and I'm tumbling back into something rock solid, I think fast and tell myself it's a wall I hadn't noticed that I backed into, so to avoid any concussions I throw myself forward when I feel the impact on my back from the brick wall, ouch!

-(~)-

I drop the cigarette on my fall down, and embarrassingly enough I'm now on my hands and knees like a freaking dog, and I'm just thankful no one was here to watch me fall, especially in this playboy position. At this point I'm glad I didn't fall on my face, but I sadly lift my long thick lashes to watch as my cigarette rolls away and turns off just a few feet away from me. I sigh, _**"aw man"**_ now I feel like I've procrastinated enough to get back to Kagome, so I try to once again get back on my feet without having to land back on the cold floor again, feeling the unstable balance that the adios are now giving me, I get up the only way my short ass can manage to get up. I put both my hands on the ground to try to balance myself while backing up my behind all the way against the wall to avoid falling sideways, as my bottom touches the wall, I now notice how it doesn't feel as hard or flat as it did earlier with my back, in fact it's now missing it's sort of flat hard texture that I first felt against my back when I first backed into the wall, and it's now replaced with some kind of hard, plump, thick surface,… _**"Kind of like that of my butt, hu?"**_ I reach behind me and I now notice that this is no wall, _**"OH NO!"**_ I think to myself as I start to panic, I can feel my heart accelerate and my breathing becomes erratic, I can now feel the red which was on my face minutes ago from the alcohol slowly disappear, and is now replaced with a pale look of fright.

-(~)-

I take hold of what's behind my butt and ever so slowly lift myself completely standing in a now straight 90 degree angle, and I'm nervous! _**"Shit!"**_ I am now sure of it as I feel the alcohol almost instantaneously leave my system, I'm holding on to a pair of slender, but certainly well maintained toned and muscular set of hips. I'm officially freaked out, and scared to look behind me, _**"shit who the hell did I literally bump into?"**_ and then I hear it, a single rumble emanating from this person's chest, and let alone from the single vibrations that I feel that are soon to be released by words, I start to feel overwhelmed and prepare myself for the worst. "Hn" is all he manages to say, or all I can hear. "Shit!" I clench my fist, _**"oh my god I said that out too loud."**_ As soon as I hear that single word, if it can even be called a word, I lose my voice and only a gasp escapes my plumped cold chapped lips.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Don't you just love all the sexual tension that builds up out of no where? LOL jk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Men Who Wear Uniform

* * *

I turn around ever so slowly, because in all honestly I'm panicking and I have alcohol in my system, and we all know that's not a good combination. What if I ran into Tokyo's most notorious rapist or killer or maybe even something far more worse than that? I mean who hangs out in some dark garden that belongs to the back of a museum? _**"Oh wait that's right, young drunk wild adventurous women like me who have a curiosity the size of Jupiter". **_ Eek, not a very good example at all, as I slowly turn I start from the bottom to the top; to try to at least rationalize what I could of bumped into earlier, then I see a fairly large sized hand to my right, whose hue color looks almost as white as snow, but it could be due to the lack of light back here, so anything relatively light will look brighter than what it really is. Then it hits me like a bag of tampons to my face, _**"god am I always this humorous even in times like these?"**_ then I redirect my mind back to what caught my attention, _**"shit, this guy must be huge, I mean look at the size of his hands". **_I suddenly start to freak out once again, and the tension that the wind has created starts to get the best of me, this man with these huge and rough hands are now balled into a fist so tight, I can start to see his knuckles turn a lighter shade if that's even possible.

-(~)-

As I start to look past his hand and up his arm, I notice this man is wearing some kind of white clothing, his shirt is long sleeved, but seems to have a strangely wide opening at the wrists, to the point where the corners of his sleeves dangle down towards his pants, and there seems to be some kind of print embellished on the rim of his long sleeves, but it's too dark to make out the color or design. More than half way up his arm, I start to notice some kind of weird fuzzy fur _**"is this guy seriously carrying a dead artic fox around like a hunting trophy? What a weirdo."**_ I think to myself with disgust against animal cruelty, I mean it's just plain barbaric and horrible. My face slowly starts to lose its pale ghostly glow, and grows a light red blush, I now notice a very wide toned chest, even with this guy's loose garments, I can still tell when someone's hiding glory underneath it all, and then I finally start to see some skin besides the angry clutched hand. His neck, oh my, his neck is thick but slender enough to make it look elongated, revealing a much chiseled jaw. As I continue my investigational conquest I spot his lips, their slightly thin and pale which are also placed into a straight line. Not a smile or any sign of a crease is shown on this man's lips.

-(~)-

_**"Gee, someone's not into smiling much, even after a nice plump ass falls onto his, oh my, that was his? Gah!"**_Now I'm officially embarrassed, my ass was on this guy's junk, no way, and way to go Rosaline. My face is now a killer red tomato and I can feel it now along with a strange warm sensation down stairs, _**"hell no Rosaline get a grip! You don't even know who this creep is, or even if he's decent looking, this is no time to get aroused!" **_But as soon as I finish my mental statement, I just stare back at this man's luscious thin lips, they look so tempting and so soft, or maybe it's the alcohol kicking in again. Then almost as if he read my thoughts, a low deep growl emanates from his throat, making me jump a little at the sudden aggressive gesture. Just as I'm about to view past his lips and into his full facial features, I hear the whining of my oh so loveable best friend, but she sounds like she's only around the corner from where I stand, my face suddenly swings the opposite direction as I notice Kagome waltzing in with her best _"I'm drunk and wearing heels, so give me a break"_ walk. She speaks, "Gee come on Rosaline, I know the gardens beautiful and all, but can we get back home now? It's really starting to get chilly". She notices my huge dark orbs open with that of surprise, "hey, Rosaline, what's up everything ok?" I suddenly turn around, where my back was once pressed against, a gasp escapes my lips, _**"what he's gone!?"**_

-(~)-

Kagome comes over to nudge my shoulder, "looks like the combination of night and alcohol are getting to you, let's get going girl, this skirt is not keeping me warm and my feet are killing me." I turn around and try to play it off, brushing off the weird and almost personal encounter with the weird kind, I respond, "yeah, sure let's get going the night is definitely starting to get to me, but I doubt the alcohol is to blame." Kagome just smiles, and grabs me by my hand guiding me out of the floral maze which is that of the back door garden. Once we're in front of the museum we begin our walk back from where we came, I give one last glance back over my shoulder, feeling as if someone or something is watching us leave this creepy museum, I turn around, but to my surprise no one is even there. I let out a sigh of relief and I smile to myself, "wow these adios always know how to make an unforgettable night" as Kagome and I walk further down the street we are unaware that the eternal keeper of fiery orbs are now keeping a close eye on us without our acknowledgement. Eyes that glow as pure as gold but show tints of fire and lava, more than half way down the blooming street I start feeling uneasy and sit on the nearest bench, "Hey Kagome, let's just call a cab, it's way too cold to walk all the way to the train station." She nods her head and obliges and I pull out my phone to call a 411 taxi service, while we sit on a bench for a little over 10 minutes.

-(~)-

A taxi soon pulls up and we rush inside to escape the cold winter and cold eyes which only I seem to feel. The ride back home feels long and unusually cold, but I soon notice that the taxi driver has the heater running and for god knows how long too. I quickly dismiss the idea of letting the driver know he shouldn't allow his customers to freeze in his back seat, but instead return my vision to my current surroundings, I look over to my left to observe Kagome. She looks peaceful and very pleased to be out of the winters harsh weather, I quickly take note of how Kagome's supple pink lips start to curl up at the ends, and it's now that I realize that she's noticed my very observant stare, even without having to look my way. "You know Rosaline, it's impossible not to notice your heavy stare on me", I quirk up both my eyebrows and place one hand behind my head, making my hair appear more frizzy as I give her my best attempt of a Colgate smile, "gee, sorry Kag's I had no idea my stare felt like a virtual bitch slap, I'll remember to poke you next time in advance to let you know it's coming". We both burst into a continuous rhythm of laughs and giggles and its till now that I start to feel a welcoming warm sensation again, just as our laughter starts to die down a bit, the taxi driver pulls over in front of Kagome's luxurious building.

-(~)-

As I get ready to pull my wallet out of my bag, Kagome beats me to it; she gives me a smile then smiles to the taxi driver as he accepts her payment. We give our thanks to the him as he leaves driving away from the curb; I turn to Kagome to begin my protest about how she should have at least let me pay half for the ride, but before I can even begin the protest, she places a finger in front of my lips, in an almost childlike manner, "shut it, I don't want to hear it missy." I blink a few times like a tubby cat sitting on top of a fluffy pillow taking in its surroundings for the first time, "besides you can pay next time don't worry." I nod my head just once to let her know I silently approve of her suggestion, we than start our walk towards the inside of the building where we are greeted by a police officer at the glass door entrance, "good night Miss Higurashi and Miss?" the officer ends his statement with a question more than anything, and I reach out my hand as my customs dictate and shake his, "my name is Rosaline Douquin, nice to meet you." I immediately notice his slight blush, even on his slightly tanned complexion; it's then that I take note of his eyes, their as pure as the ocean tides, almost the same shade as Kagome's but a bit brighter. His hair is a chocolate ash brown, and if it wasn't for the lights glowing above us, I would have thought his hair was a natural soft black. His hair is neatly kept in place with a single pony tail, not too high and not too low, just right above his ears on the back part of his head.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

So I'm sure by now most of you can figure out who she happened to bump into, I'm not sure what gave it away, the unusual clothing this man wore or his grunt of approval or disapproval as he seems to use for both lol. Any who R&R :-D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Tonight, I am No Ones!

* * *

I get lost admiring this man's beauty and physique for a minute, not that I was checking him out for my own intensions, but more as an artist, I just happen to appreciate the different attributes that every person has to pull their own canvased look together. He's tall, very tall actually, or it could be my lack in height that makes him appear so, but he's definitely taller than both Kagome and me. He's also in great shape, which I would expect from a man who's supposed to protect the world like superman or at least his city so to speak. He looks to Kagome and his eyes immediately lock onto hers, and I take note of how Kagome seems to be doing the same, cerulean is now locked with sapphire and I wonder in my mind, _**"Do these two have a thing for each other or what? Sure looks like it." **_I fake a slight cough, "*cough*, oh wow I think I'm starting to catch a cold, hey Kagome, give me the keys and I'll meet you upstairs, I'll just open the door for you once you're up there!"

-(~)-

Kagome takes a step back from the mysterious officer as she now realizes just how close the two really were, then the officer breaks the silence, "you and Miss Douquin should head up to your residence, it's pretty chilly down here and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold". A smirk slowly creeps on the edge of my thick plump lips, _**"omg I knew it, he does like her, HEY! What about me, I can catch a cold too you know!"**_ "Of course officer Kidu" Kagome says softly with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Please Miss Higurashi, call me Kouga, I insist." _**"Hu? Kouga, so that's his name, it sounds pretty nice, and he's got manners at least."**_Kagome gives a genuine smile that I recognize, and waves a very feminine fare well with one hand as she takes hold of my arm with the other hand, "very well officer, I mean Kouga, have a good night and try to stay warm." I take one last look at him before I walk away towards the elevator, and its soft and faint, but I manage to hear the tenderness which the words are spoken from, and there spoken from the heart, "of course Miss Kagome, goodnight." Before the elevator doors close, I wave a good bye to the somewhat, but not too mysterious officer which I'm guessing patrols this building, and he waves goodbye as well. Once the doors are closed, the elevator shoots up towards Kagome's floor, the ride up is quiet and I can tell Kagome is thinking about something, or someone should I dare say.

-(~)-

Once we've reached Kagome's floor the elevator doors slowly open and we take a couple of cool steps on the chocolate and white marble floor tiles towards her door, she puts the key in and pushes the door open, I walk in first, then she walks in right behind me to lock the door and place the bolt securely in place. I head straight to the couch warmly placed in front of the burning fire place that I decide to turn on, as I slowly sit on the couch and find my comfort zone, my mind starts to wonder off, it isn't until now that I finally have some peace and quiet to think about tonight and about the dark garden. "Geez, who the hell was that guy?", I slowly whisper to myself but more out loud then I would of wanted it to be, Kagome comes over and sits right next to me, which causes me to momentarily snap out of it, she's digging in her purse, and pulls out her cell phone, checking her missed alerts I assume. "Oh that was officer Kudo, I mean Kouga, when I moved into the complex he was already working here." She then looks up at me after checking her phone and I cock one well-trimmed eye brow at her, "he seems like a really sweet guy, have you guys been out on a date yet?" I ask sincerely curious, then her shade of pink and red reappear on her cheeks and nose, "um, well we've been out to lunch a few times, but nothing major I mean." _**"Awww look at her, she's blushing, how cute, she does seem a little fond of him" **_but then she cuts me off as usual, "but we're just friends Rosaline, so don't think much of it."

-(~)-

I smile back at her while standing up and place my hand on her shoulder, "sure thing Kagome, I won't poke and prod too much for now, I'm really tired all I want to do is rest and not be exhausted for tomorrows exhibition, so I'm going to bed if you don't mind?" I stare at her waiting for my response and she then stands up besides me, "you know what? I'm actually really beat, I'm going to bed too, I'll just see you in the morning, we'll make some breakfast before we head to the museum ok?" I smile back at her and give her a short but sentimental hug, "thanks again for letting me stay with you Kagome" Kagome just nods her head, and we both walk down the hall together, gathering our things as we head to our own separate bed rooms. Once inside my room I close the door making sure the knob clicks in place, I don't lock the door because I feel safe here, which I should. _**"At least I'm not in some strange hotel or inn, where I'd really have to lock everything including the windows." **_I spot the dresser drawers and immediately walk over to them, I look through each drawer trying to find my sleeping attire and then I spot it, a pair of my favorite warm black sweat pants, I reach below my waist and undo the button and zipper which holds up my pants, then sit on the edge of the bed and kick off each shoe, and then pull off each pant leg. I reach back for my sweat pants and pull them up and tie the little knot which goes around the inner part of the waist band. _**"God I love these they're so comfortable"**_ I then proceed to pulling off my jacket and find a hanger, I take a look at my bed and realize Kagome has definitely gone out of her way to make me feel comfortable, she's placed three layers of warm plushy blankets on top of the bedding, while I also spotted two more in the closet neatly folder. _**"I guess it gets pretty chilly here, even with a heater or fire place."**_

-(~)-

I walk over to my bed and decide to just sleep in my sweats, muscle shirt and warm socks tonight, the blankets are bound to keep me warm all night. I settle myself in bed and its till now that I look out the window; I manage to spot the coming of rain with a few drops already visible on the window. I smile to myself because in all sincerity I've always loved the rain, especially when I can enjoy it from the comfort of my own home and bed. "Hmm, this is hot cocoa, fuzzy pajamas and snuggle weather" I whisper to myself, but I now find myself furrowing my brows at the last part, _**"I guess I could always scratch out the last part."**_ With the last mental arguments within my own head, I bid the cold night a farewell, as I welcome any pleasant dreams that may come to visit. The night is long but cold, comfortable but longing, pleasant but lonely, and most importantly restful. For the first night, I'm able to close my eyes and drift away, to a place that doesn't allow strange and twisted dreams, to a place where I don't have to wake up clutching my sheets for dear life, or wake up with hair locks moistened and stuck to my face from midnight perspiration my body managed to produce, tonight under the roof of my dear friends home, I am able to catch a decent night of sleep.

-(~)-

And oh how I've missed it, I sleep as sound as an infant child whose just taken a warm bath, as I lay in bed on my side I clutch a handful of blankets closer to my face, not because of any disturbing images, but because of the rich comfort which surrounds me. My body is helplessly relaxed, that the soothing sound of rain only seems to condemn me to a deeper state. Throughout the night, not a single sound is out of place, the home is quiet and welcoming, my breathing patterns are normal and relaxed, the night slowly drifts away until day breaks dawn, but I sleep till my body is content. I don't notice the luminous light which now penetrates my window, and I definitely don't notice one annoying woman poking me with a spatula and babbling at the same time. "Rosaline wake up! You need to start getting ready, I already cooked breakfast but you still need to get ready and bathe!" I slowly turn my back on her, only shifting to my other side to continue my everlasting sleep.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Tonight Rosaline is her own woman, without any strange lustful creatures of the night claiming her against her own will.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Time Is Of the Essence

* * *

"Nggg…" is all I manage to grunt or groan out, "ROSALINE! Seriously get up, you're going to be late and I know you hate rushing things especially last minute!" "Ngggaaahhh! Okay fine I'm getting up mom!" unfortunately, I'm always cranky in the mornings, especially when anyone wakes me from my slumber. Kagome is now giving me the evil eye, while wearing some cute bunny apron, and pointing the spatula at me. "Okay, okay sorry I forgot to warn you, I'm a total grouch in the morning, what time is it anyways?" Kagome then blinks her sapphire eyes at me and looks at her watch on her thin wrist, "it's about to be noon, it's practically almost 12pm, and I've been up since 10am." My eyes are now officially open and I'm sure I look like Kermit the frog, I swing my legs over to the edge of the bed and pull the blankets off of me, "shit Kagome, I'm going to be late, my exhibition starts at 3pm and I have to be there at 2pm to make sure my section is placed properly!" Kagome then places one hand with the spatula on her hip and points to my bedroom door with the other hand, "Well than that only leaves you with less than two hours, so I suggest you to the shower so we can eat breakfast once you're out." I race to the bathroom without even picking out my wardrobe for the day, I figured I can get away with just wearing a towel around my body and wet streaked hair.

-(~)-

Once I'm in the bathroom I quickly disrobe and throw my garments on the floor, I turn on the water first, testing it out and making sure it was just the right temperature before stepping inside. Once I'm inside, oh my god it's a race against the clock, I'm massaging and rinsing and scrubbing all at an alarmingly quick speed, before I know it I'm done with my bath, all under 30 minutes, not bad if I do say so myself, I usually take an hour to bathe, but that's only because I enjoy the hot steaming water a little too much on my tensed body. As I head out of the shower, I locate two clean towels and quickly pat myself dry all over; I then tie that towel around my body, covering my goods, while also putting my hair up in a smaller towel. I rush to the kitchen and almost instantly slip on the cold and now slipper wet floor thanks to my wet feet, but Kagome manages to be my tackling shield before I can fall on the floor and eat it. "Wow you okay? That was pretty quick bath." I pull my composure together as I realize I could of possibly had a busted ankle or face if Kagome hadn't been there, "yeah I'm okay I'm just in such a hurry I haven't even figured out what to wear yet."

-(~)-

Kagome just smiles and points her hands towards her dining room table, "it's fine don't worry about it I'll help you get ready, let's just eat, I made breakfast just for you, western style." I blink at the breakfast, it looks so delicious, Kagome's made pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and orange juice, I turn back to look at her but she's already seated herself, presumably while I was gawking at the breakfast, "hurry and sit Rosaline remember we're on a schedule today". Breakfast is delicious and I make it very apparent, I scoff down my food in less than ten minutes, including the orange juice, and Kagome just looks at me like it's unbelievable. I stand from the table, push my seat in, and take the dirty dishes to the sink, "thanks for the food Kagome it was delicious, I'll wash the dishes when we get back okay? I'll start on my make-up while you finish eating okay?" Kagome's mouth is now stuffed with pancakes so all she can do is nod her head and shoo me away with the other, I take that as a _**"sure go right ahead"**_ and take my leave towards my bedroom. Once inside I run towards the main dresser that holds my makeup kit almost tackling it to the floor and I run towards the body length vanity mirror which stands next to window, I quickly sit myself on the floor with towel around my body and towel on top of my head, I cross my legs Indian style or as if an innocent child would during recess with her friends. I open my makeup kit and take one quick glance at my cell phone, I screech, "FUCK! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" now for my facial work of art.

-(~)-

I quickly dive in my makeup kit and take out my usual routine essentials, with time working against me there's no way I would want to experiment with makeup looks now. I quickly grab my moisturizer and apply it all over my face, I dash my hand for my prep and prime and apply as soon as the moisturizer settles in place, next I grab my Clinique foundation and apply a small amount all over my face with my brush, I then proceed with my eyeliner brush and dip it inside my crème liner and quickly make a cat eye on each eyelid, a few coats of L'Oreal voluminous mascara later and my eyes are bubbly and more alive than ever before. _**"Thank goodness for that foundation, it'll hide my dark circles from last night's crazy rendezvous"**_ Before I know it I'm a few steps from being done, I reach for a separate container I keep inside my makeup bag and pull it out, it has all of my favorite lipsticks, _**"hmmm, nudes, pinks, or reds?"**_ as if on cue Kagome walks in, and I blink at her in astonishment, "Your ready already? That was fast!" she's wearing a very cute dress, which fits perfect for the occasion, not an extravagant ballroom dress, but none the less better than a cocktail dress. She's wearing a long length black dress, which scrunches up halfway to her right thigh on her right side, which creates beautiful waves of texture that flow from the top of her thigh to the bottom of her dress and reveals her slender leg. The dress has a thick strap on each side of her shoulders, creating a firm look, along with a longer neck, the dress over all has a nice tight and snug fit, and it just flatters her from head to toe. She has a tiny clutch bag with a strap around her left wrist, and practically only a few coats of mascara with peach lip-gloss. Her hair is neatly placed in a loose messy bun with random strands of curls peeking out of different parts of the bun.

-(~)-

"You look great Kagome!" she takes a moment to inspect herself, "you really think so? I wasn't sure if I dressed appropriate for the occasion." She says almost insecurely, "no way Kagome, are you kidding me, by the end of the night you're going to even have the artist wanting to sculpt and paint you girl" she than walks over to me smiling and sits on the edge of my bed. "Thanks for the sweet comment, but I'm sure by the end of the night you're going to have a few new numbers in your phone" I quickly arch my eye brow at her, "yeah! I don't know about that one, any who Kagome help me, pink, nude or red lipstick?" she takes a quick look at me than snaps two fingers together making a quick sound, "I say red, your lips will look really nice and stand out for sure from the crowd" she says sheepishly as she walks over to my closet, I quickly look for my favorite M.A.C Russian Red lipstick and quickly glide the creamy texture over my already plump lips. I take one last glance at the mirror and stand up on my feet, placing my wallet, cell phone, and tube of lipstick inside my miniature bag only for the night. "OH MY GOD ROSALINE!" Kagome's scream practically makes me drop my bag to the floor, I peek up at her after picking up my purse through thick long black lashes, and she's holding out the dress I was planning on wearing. She's got the biggest smile in the world right now, "were you going to wear this Rosaline? It's a beautiful dress, hurry and put it on so we won't be late!" I oblige and quickly walk over to her while also picking out a pair of heels from my closet. I put the dress on in a hurry and quickly step inside the ridiculously high heels; I walk over to the vanity mirror taking in my image for the night. _**"Damn, why did I even buy this dress, I feel so girly in this?"…**_

* * *

_****_**Readers Note:**

So the exhibition is in a few moments from now, and will appear in the next chapter, along with a lot of familiar faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Introduction of Crimson and Gold

* * *

I am now wearing a tight pencil black dress, the dress comes with a thin silver belt that sits below my bosoms, the dress hits below my knees but above my ankles, and manages to keep that nice tight hour glass figure. The dress also has a slit in the back that starts from the back of my knees to the bottom length; it also has feminine off the shoulder straps which fall below the shoulder with a round trimmed collar. My heels are five inch black wedges with a thin strap around each ankle, because god forbids I fall on my ass at my first exhibition for trying to waltz around in five inch stilettoes for the night, _**"needle heels are not my friend." **_I slowly murmur in my mind, then Kagome walks over to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "we should get going Rosaline, it'll be time for us to leave soon." I take one last look at myself and realize I haven't done a thing with my hair, its dried all the way on its own, but it still won't justify my dress, Kagome follows my eyes and notices my distress, "I'll do you hair, don't worry I did mine in less than ten minutes" I stop holding my breath and breathe out, "oh thanks! I was beginning to worry; I don't know what to do with it besides wear it down all the time" I say in an almost embarrassed manner. "Shut it and sit down missy, I'll fix your hair up before you know it."

-(~)-

We soon gather our purses and head out the door, we exit the elevator on the first floor, but this time we take a different exit, rather than the front glass doors, we take a large fancy metal door which leads to a parking garage, Kagome then looks back at me, "we're taking my car, we'll get there faster this way" I just simply nod my head and follow her to the car. On the ride to the museum I can't stop but stare at my reflection in the glass window, Kagome managed to curl my hair in nice tight curls that dangle down my full lengthen hair, while also placing a jeweled head band on my head to pull the hair away from my face, I basically look like some weird dolled up queen for the night, so not my style might I add. I sigh and nervously clutch my purse as the museum comes into view. _**"CRAP".**_ Once inside the Grand Crescent Hall Museum I stop clutching my purse almost puncturing the damn thing I'm sure, I start to lose the nervous feeling as I remind myself that Kagome's here. As I start to walk around my anxiety kicks in, I just realized "crap, how the hell am I supposed to know who I'm looking for or what they even look like?"

-(~)-

Then a young tall woman with a white floor length dress with crimson lips and raven black hair stands in front of me and Kagome, catching us off guard, she speaks, "may I help you ladies this afternoon?" she sounds almost annoyed by her own question, but before I can retort and give this bitch attitude for her rude performance, Kagome beats me to it, "yes, my friend Rosaline is an artist representing today's exhibition, we're unsure as to where she is to meet the others, as this is her first time here." The tall pale woman then redirects her attention back to me, almost ignoring Kagome in the process and smirks, "oh, you must be the American artist, your late you know." I then quickly raise one eyebrow at her, "tell me is it your custom or just your lack of customer service skills that makes you sound so rude and unprofessional?" I end my question with a smirk on one side of my plump fiery lips, and I hear Kagome struggle to hold back her giggle, but this woman in front of me merely smiles back disturbingly, "oh pardon me, where are my manners of course, my name is Kagura, I'll be helping the museum with their exhibition show tonight, I'm also one of the people in charge for the afternoon" she ends her sentence with almost a snicker, _**"psh yeah right! Like this bitch is going to intimidate me"**_.

-(~)-

But just as I'm about to counter attack I'm cut off by a man's strong voice, "Kagura?" me and Kagome follow the voice and see a young man standing a few feet away from the three of us, he's dressed in a black suit with a silk red and white striped tie, his hair is held back by a low braided pony tail just below his ears, but when my eyes follow his hair I'm soon surprised as I notice how unusually long his hair is, it hits below his waist, _**"hu, pretty long for a guy…"**_ "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagura asks almost innocently, "Kagura, why haven't you escorted this young lady yet, you know most honored guest will be new to the area and museum." Inuyasha says very firmly, almost as if knowing he's above this obnoxious woman. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry for the delay, really. I was just about to take this woman…" "Rosaline…" I cut her off rather rudely, "Yes, Rosaline to her designated area, along with the other artist." Inuyasha then takes one last glance at this Kagura woman before turning towards me and Kagome, almost as if observing us for a moment, before he speaks, "No need Kagura, I'll escort them, head on over to the entrance of the museum to make sure everything is in order got it?" Kagura than takes one last glance at me and Kagome "of course" is all she manages to say then vanishes from my sight.

-(~)-

"Follow me this way" As this Inuyasha fellow leads the way, I notice his unusual white silver hair, hu a pretty odd color as well, he looks so young to have gray hairs. I then spot the other artist and recognize a few from past art shows, Inuyasha turns back to me and Kagome, and it isn't until now that I think he's really noticed Kagome, he just stares at her and I just quietly observe, then I look at his serious eyes, _**"wow he has golden eyes? That's pretty awesome and different."**_ "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Inuyasha, the co-manager of this museum." He states, not removing his vision from Kagome, then I decide to cut in before my me time runs out, I extend my hand out, "my name is Rosaline Douquin, I'm the artist from California, nice to meet you and may I be excused, I need to head over to my work station to prepare." He stares at me like if I'm from mars or something, then grins, "Nice to meet you Rosaline, you should head on over and get ready, we'll be opening the museum soon." As I walk away I take one last glance at Kagome and she just smiles, "don't worry Kagome I'm not leaving, and I'm sure Inuyasha can show me around before the museum opens." I take a look at this Inuyasha character and then decide, _**"he looks harmless enough I guess"**_ but he notices my suspicious look and quickly furrows his brows at me almost annoyed and smirks, "don't worry I'm not going to devour her or anything if you're worried."

-(~)-

I walk away and head on over to my section and talk to a few artist while I prepare my canvases. As time ticks by I nervously glance back and forth between my canvases and my cell phone, _**"crap the museum is going to be opening soon, chill out you can do this"**_ I take a deep breath and sigh just as Kagome and Inuyasha come into view again, _**"I guess he really did give her a tour of the museum."**_ I notice that Kagome looks happy and is holding quite a conversation with the co-manager, then I notice Kagome walk towards me and she looks just like a happy and pure hearted little girl, "hey Rosaline, I know your running out of time, and the museums just about to open, but I just wanted to come and wish you good luck" she pulls me into a tight embrace and I manage to hug her back, even in the tight get up I'm wearing, "don't worry you'll be fine, just keep that usual sarcastic and loveable tone and show the world that you're a talented artist got it!" I straighten my back and lift my head with pride. "Thanks but after this I'm definitely going to need a drink okay?" She then starts her girlish giggle and gives me one last tiny hug, "got it" she lets go, gives me a wink and a thumbs up before she walks back towards Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Men Are Unusual Creatures Indeed

* * *

Low florescent lights, dim lit candles, expensive cigars, and exotic wines can be seen as far as the eye can see. There are fabulous curtains that look like they belonged in a castle at one point and chandeliers that hang from every room of this museum; there are even special lit candle rooms that have absolutely no electricity, just so that the guest entering the artful walls can experience a sort of walk into the past. The atmosphere brings back an old feeling of France, there's people of different cultures and ethnicities here that no doubt have come to observe the variety of artist which this exhibition has to offer. The exhibition is long, but to my surprise not dreadful, there's laughter heard throughout all the walls, with cheerful people walking from room to room and floor to floor just to experience what these old historical walls have to offer, along with the new era art which is now being displayed. Halfway toward the exhibition, the artists are now able to take part in the viewing, we leave our designated room after answering questions and giving the guest an inside view of the artist before them, along with what art truly means to us and which canvased piece represents us. Now all artists are able to observe and appreciate the other artist's work, along with the art which resides here.

-(~)-

As I walk away from my room, I'm no longer surrounded by my own nerves or anxiety, talking with new people who appreciate art has actually calmed me down, as I part ways from my art I'm no longer in a hurry to locate Kagome, not because I didn't care where she was, I knew she'd be safe, but more so because I wanted to take the time to appreciate everything here. I slowly walk up to the third floor, admiring all the paintings which hang on the walls by the staircase, as I enter the new found floor, I instantly recognized it as the candle lit room, it really is like taking a walk into the past, there are many things that look like they belong to royalty at some point, there's even thrones on display. As I take in the magnificent Japanese art, I can't help but the feel very peaceful and at ease with myself, almost as if I'm sitting down in a majestic Zen garden. _**"Garden, that reminds me I wonder who that guy was."**_ I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see one of the servers for the afternoon, she's holding a tray of beverages and all of them which I presume to be wine, but she's also holding out a separate glass in her hand with a noticeably darker liquid inside, she smiles to me, "Miss Rosaline?" "Yes?" I answer curiously, she hands the drink slightly more forward, "this drink has been especially ordered for you by one of our guest tonight here you go Miss."

-(~)-

I gawk at the drink but never once retrieving it in my own hand, and the server now looks confused, as to try to not offend her I respond, "That's very generous, but I don't accept drinks from strangers." I than see an arm and hand stretch out in between the server and myself, and this hand retreats the drink from the young lady. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I should have brought you this drink myself, here you go." I turn to look at the man with the somewhat familiar voice, its Naraku, he's wearing a black suit with a long charcoal coat over it, his hair is neatly pulled back in a ponytail this time, but I still manage to spot his curly raven locks, "Naraku? What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" I try to not sound rude, and retrieve the glass from his hand, as I now notice he's holding the same wine in his own glass, I notice a tug at the side of his lips, "sounds to me like you're not pleased to see me." I blink my eyes from his hectic statement, "what? No I never said that, I just thought you'd forget about tonight's show or something." He smiles at me while taking a sip of his wine, and as he finishes he slowly licks his lips, oh my. "I can be many things Rosaline, but forgetful is not one of my traits."

-(~)-

I smile at him and take a glance down at my own glass and he soon follows my eyes, "it's delightful, you should try it, I had them specifically open up the bottle just for us, its centuries old, but all good things age with time." I sarcastically scoff at his last statement, "yeah too bad people can't age the same way." He releases a low chuckle in his throat, never once losing his composure, and he looks at me with those crimson orbs. "Rosaline, may I be your escort for the night?" I take a glance up at him after sipping on the wine, which I actually find to be not so horrible, "oh, are you familiar with this museum?" he then smirks at me after taking another slow sip of his wine, "you could say that" he replies every so calmly. And I nod my head in agreement as we soon leave the candle lit room, to my surprise Naraku seems to know quite a lot of this museums origins, as well as almost every detail to every piece of history which is kept for display. _**"Maybe he majored in history at some point",**_ as we make our way back to the main first floor I can now see the guest bunched up in wide scattered crowd, "hmm I wonder what's going on over there?" Naraku takes a glance at the crowd then looks back to me, "hmm I think the owner is about to make his grand entrance" he scoffs almost the last part out; I quickly arch an eyebrow up "you mean Inuyasha?" Naraku releases a low chuckle, which almost sounds cynical but I quickly dismiss it as sarcasm, maybe. "No, of course not" he simply says as if those four words answer all of my questions.

-(~)-

_**"Okay, weird…"**_ I soon hear the whole room quiet down, it's so quiet you can hear the crickets outside these walls, well almost. And from the corner of my eye I spot someone descending down from the second floor of the staircase, it's a man, and he takes long slow steps, never once feeling rushed I presume. When the man finally makes it down I can finally make out the curious character, he's very tall around 6'1, and he's wearing a black suit with a black collar shirt and silver tie, his hair is long and appears to be longer then Inuyasha's, he also has his hair pulled back into a low pony tail but it's not braided. But it isn't until this man slowly directs his attention towards where me and Naraku stand that I start to feel uneasy, his eyes are like jewels of gold that pierce deeper than a jagged blade. And his face is stoic, he doesn't smile, he doesn't knit his eyebrows together, he doesn't even scrunch up his nose, all this man does is simply stare at what I presume to be either Naraku or myself, and I nervously glance up at Naraku as I now notice he now has a grin set on his face. _**"Why does this idiot have this huge grin on his face?"**_ I now feel slightly annoyed as I notice almost everyone in the room has followed this man's eyes, and now all eyes are staring in the direction where we stand. I take one look back to this man who slightly resembles Inuyasha, and our eyes lock, now I'm sure of it, he's not looking at Naraku, he's looking at me, and it's as if he's trying to peer into my soul.

-(~)-

All I can do is stay entranced into this man's alluring gold pools, and almost as if he's tired of staring into my eyes, he redirects his attention back to the crowd, "Welcome to the Crescent Hall Museum" the crowd stays quiet, but soon the sound of applauds are heard all over the room. _**"Okay, no thank you for coming? Or please enjoy yourself? How rude"**_ I soon notice Kagome making her way over to me with a smile, she hugs me and congratulates me on my art pieces, "so where's Inuyasha?" and is if on cue my own question gets answered, Inuyasha has now taken the floor where the tall man once stood. He basically gives his thanks to the guest and tells everyone to enjoy themselves along with any drinks or appetizers whiles here. "Psh yeah, wasn't the other guy supposed to say all of that?" I say almost grumpily, Kagome glances back at me, "oh you mean Sesshomaru?" I blink my midnight hues at her, "Se what?" Kagome snickers a giggle than proceeds, "Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha's older brother and the owner of the museum." I quickly take in the new information and remember Naraku's still beside me, but as I glance to my side to see him, he's nowhere to be found. _**"What where did he go?"**_ I take a quick glance around, and spot a familiar set of long raven curly hair and silver straight hair standing in front of one another as if someone's head is about to be decapitated.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Oh my god, I love Sesshomaru isn't he such a handsome man even with the stoic and attitude adjustment features. Also chapter 13 will have Sesshomaru and Naraku's point of view since both will be discussing things privately away from Rosaline. Thanks and please enjoy3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – What Are You Doing Here?

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

With time comes change, with change comes corruption, with corruption comes deceit and with deceit there's Naraku. "What is your business here?" I state ever so calmly, without once having to change my expression or even stature. But what's this? This fool dares to mock me in my own domain, in my lands which I have rained upon for centuries. He smirks towards me, not once lowering his vision to the floor, or even bothering to look another way. He chuckles in that disgusting voice that I so detest, "Sesshomaru it has been quite a while, has it not?" he states with such a tone, a tone, that for it had not been centuries since I've last seen this fool, I would have extinguished his very life source. I never once rip away my cold piercing stare from his; in fact he does not even deserve my acknowledgement, Naraku is nothing but a stone below my very foot, no, even lower, he is the very vermin that exist below such stones. I take my time in responding, not feeling pressured at all that I should even answer him, no, he's simply not worthy of my acknowledgement.

-(~)-

But due to this creature's impeccable timing, it is I who must confront him, now in front of my entire guest; I must not disturb that which has already begun. "Time is but the essence Naraku, but it is you who breaks this essence. Why are you here?" I demand with almost venom slipping from my last spoken words, "pardon my rude intrusions, where are my manners, Lord Sesshomaru…" I nod just the smallest fraction, that would it have not been due to our proximity, even Naraku would have failed to notice, with the fraction notion, he then proceeds as permitted. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am aware of our past differences, and I am aware that I have not been back in these lands for quite some time." He then smiles, revealing a slight fang and an almost long lost look in his eyes, _**"Naraku, just what exactly are you planning."**_ After a few lingering moments, he speaks, "I am simply back on business matters, and nothing more," he grins, and I quickly compose myself from having rid the idea of ripping away that very grin that he dares display. "I see, and your reason for today's appearance" I demand in a stoic manner, never once letting my hate or anger get the best of me, but disgust towards this creature is one thing I dare not hide. He then lowers his attention but only a fraction lower from where our eyes meet; he casts his vision toward the crowd of guests which reside only a few feet away.

-(~)-

Once again, that disgusting grin re-appears on his face, but this time his eyes soften just the tiniest fraction, even with the distance from his visual destination, I can see a single outline of a figure in his blood lust sight. He smiles at this figure, and gives a reassuring nod before redirecting his attention back towards me, "I decided to pay a visit, after all tonight's exhibition is supposed to hold many talented artist is it not?" I decide to simply not follow his sight, "I do not care which whore you decide to bed tonight, as long as you do not make any disturbances during this fiesta." He releases a deep low chuckle which dare to escape with the essence of corpse dragons and demons that consume his very soul, "very generous hosting of you Lord Sesshomaru, but unfortunately I'm not here tonight in search of a concubine" his words come out more bitterly then with that of honesty, "hn". "Hmmm still a man of few words I see, as much as your company for the night has been rather joyful," he states almost mockingly, the fool. "I must give my farewells for the evening and be on my way. Till we meet again Lord Sesshomaru…" With the faint taste of iron on my tongue, I allow it to roll to the tip, savoring the spill which I hope will come soon. "Naraku…" he stills, his back facing me, just a few feet away from me, "just know that whatever it is you are planning, do not deem victory. We are not in our old time." He doesn't look back, its faint but I can put a face to the smirk which my ears have picked up with even the slightest strain. He continues on towards his path, but then pauses in front of a woman, I cannot manage to get a good look at her face because she lacks of length from her legs. _**"Only a foolish or desperate woman would engage herself with Naraku…" **_And with that I turn on my feet and walk away from such dumbfounded beings.

-(~)-

_**Rosalines POV:**_

"Hey I was wondering where you'd gone too, everything okay?" he takes hold of my right hand within his own larger, slightly colder hand, and slowly brings it to his face. My eyes grow a bit larger with surprise surrounding my oracles, he pauses in front of his lips and looks me into my eyes, I feel slightly uncomfortable and now embarrassed as I take note a few people nearby are staring, "um…" But before I continue any protest Naraku cuts me off, "it was a pleasant evening escorting you tonight my lady." He then brushes his lips softly and ever so slowly on top of my hand, "Rosaline…" It's the only thing I manage to say, _**"I hope that didn't sound too rude"**_ he then let's go of my hand and chuckles heartily in his chest, he stops and smiles one last time before continuing, "unfortunately I must be on my way now, I have other matters I must attend too." "Hmmm life of a C.E.O right?" I say a bit more out loud then I intended to, "sorry, what I meant was…" but I'm cut off once again, _**"I guess this guy's ruder then I am."**_ "Yes I suppose you can say I constantly have to travel between times" he states almost sarcastically, but for some odd reason I find truth in his outrageous comment.

-(~)-

I grin at his ridiculous sarcasm and nod my head, "Hmm thanks for escorting me around the museum with a delicious fine wine, and also for coming today." He nods his head in acknowledgement as he slowly starts to make his way through the crowd, but stops mid-way, "until we met again Rosaline" and then he's gone and vanishes through the crowd of art loving entrepreneurs, _**"sure why not, I guess it couldn't hurt."**_ It's till now that I manage to remember I'm still holding on to the same glass of wine from earlier, I look down into my glass and notice how it's all banished and only a few bloody smudges appear at the bottom of the glass, of course the last of its residue, just then I spot another young server past me by and she offers me another glass while removing the empty one from my grasp. "Sure why not, I guess wine won't mess me up right?" I say to myself lowly as I take a few sips and enjoy the wonderful crisp and berry taste that this new flavor has to offer, a few seconds later I'm interrupted by an oh so familiar voice.

-(~)-

"There you are! I was beginning to worry" I turn around and see Kagome with a genuinely warm smile on her face, I smile back at her whole heartedly without a sound of sarcasm in my usual tone, "hmm, where's Inuyasah?" I see a blush slowly make its way onto her high cheekbones, "oh, he had to attend to a few important matters, I didn't want to distract him from his co-manager duties" she says trying to hide her now pink shade with her bangs shadows, I place my hand on her shoulder, "hey girl don't worry, he'll come looking for you once he's done I'm sure of it." Her eyes open slightly by my comment and I can now see the sparkles in her sapphire orbs, "what makes you say that Rosaline?" I take another sip of my fresh crisp wine, and slowly lick the corner of my top lip and smile mischievously at her. "Well, from where I was standing, it looked like he was quite fond of you, or at least talking to you, either way he'll look for ya' trust me." Kagome releases a small giggle and places one hand on her hip catching me a bit off guard, and now I arch a brow at her, "yes?"

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Hey everyone sorry if I took too long to update chapters, I hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far, if the story lacks something, or is going at a dull or slow pace feel free to let me know, I really would like to improve my story over all, I know where the story is going but if I'm being to precised in little details then let me know. As for chapter updates I'll try to update 3 chapters a week maximum, but when I return to college for the spring I'll probably be updating at a bit slower pace, any who rate and review people thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Rudeness Run In The Family?

* * *

She tries to keep a stern look on her face, but I can tell it's hard for her to do so, "what happened to that guy you were going to introduce me to? He left already didn't he?" she asks almost disappointingly. I suddenly laugh, and she looks surprised by my notions, "that's what you're upset about? It's no big deal; he's just some guy I met on the plane. And yes he left not too long ago; he said he had other things to attend too." She then removes her hand from her hip, almost as if accepting defeat, _**"oh Kagome, why are you always trying to have me find some new bozo"**_ she then releases a sigh, "just what I was thinking!" I suddenly say sarcastically, "wha, what do you mean by that?" Kagome now looks completely lost, which causes me to release another giggle and take a short sip of my glass, "I was just about to sigh Kagome, you know, I don't always need a male around me, besides they're more work than their worth honestly." Just as Kagome tries to begin her protest, a familiar hint of silver catches my view as it makes its way over to us, "not all guys are the same you know! Some are really warm and caring and can really treat a woman right!"

-(~)-

Kagome confesses almost pouring herself out to me, but due to my thickheaded ness which I like to proclaim as my natural born stubbornness, I slip back the last bit of wine in my lips before proceeding, "oh you mean like Inuyasha hu?" I say with the most devilish smile I have yet to possess, she than turns a shade of crimson and to tries to hide back her blush, with both arms crossed over her breast she abruptly turns away from me, now facing towards her right, unbeknownst to her, she bumps into a tall familiar figure with a pair of youthful sun glistening orbs. She freezes in place as she takes notice of Inuyasha's somewhat uncomfortable but mostly embarrassed look, "oh, Inuyasha, you're back?" Kagome says almost as if she couldn't believe he'd been standing there this whole time, "ugh yeah, I was just helping out, you know making sure everything was securely in order, Sesshomaru's a fucking perfectionist in a way." Kagome then glares my way, "Oh that sounds like someone I know!" she says mockingly while looking my way, "there's nothing with wanting perfection" I simply say, not caring whether I sound childish or uncaring at the moment.

-(~)-

But then I take notice that may have come out a tad bit uncaring, I sigh, "well, I wish to obtain perfection in my work, and in the things I do, however I do not expect perfection from other human beings, as I know perfection simply does not exist in another living soul…" Both Inuyasha and Kagome seem taken back by my carefully chose words, Kagome looks rather touched, and places one hand over her breast, almost as if being relieved that I'm still a sweet and caring woman underneath it all. Inuyasha on the other hand has a smirk on his face, I look at him a bit irritatingly, "what!?" _**"What's this idiot smirking about?" **_but then my question is quickly answered, almost as if he read my mind, "oh nothing, I was just noticing how your conquest for perfection rivals that of someone I know." Inuyasha then suddenly looks distracted as both Kagome and I notice him reach frantically into his pocket, he pulls out his cell phone and quickly answers the phone, not even bothering to excuse himself first, the notion makes me roll my eyes, and Kagome quickly notices and slightly nudges my arm, "what?" I whisper, not wanting Inuyasha to hear, "oh nothing, I just thought I'd snap you out of your man-hating ways." She chuckles slightly while placing her small hand over her peach colored lips.

-(~)-

"Man-hating? What? If that were the case I'm sure Inuyasha would be running for the hills with the way I can be." I end my sentence cocking my brow at Kagome, Inuyasha suddenly walks besides us again and it's apparent that he's ended his phone call and is not quite happy, "something the matter Inuyasha?" Inuyasha suddenly rubs the creases between his brows from all the frowning he's now doing, and looks totally irritated. "That was Kagura, she said she misplaced her set of keys and thinks they're in my office since she remembers entering it earlier, so I have to try to look for them, those keys are really important and have access to most of the museum." _**"Yup, he's definitely pissed."**_ Kagome suddenly places her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, totally catching him off guard, and I can see a slight nervous gesture from his body, "don't worry Inuyasha if you'd like me and Rosaline can accompany you?" Kagome notices Inuyasha's nervous facial expression and causes her to slightly twitch her hand, "I mean, that's if you'd like, if not its okay." Inuyasha feels a bit bad, I can tell but he can't find the words to say, poor guy he looks lost, does Kagome really make him act this clutsy or is this how he always acts. "Kagome, you know Inuyasha wants us to come, we're the only entertainment the poor guys had all day, right Inuyasha?" I look at him, giving him my side glance, he then quickly composes himself, "yeah sure, come if you'd like." He says almost in an "I don't give a damn if you do or don't" sort of way. He takes the lead and Kagome and I follow behind, as we make our way through the crowd of people I notice a few familiar faces and give them a genuine smile as we make eye contact, in exchange most of them wave in return, or simply nod their head.

-(~)-

We are now making our way over to the stair case, and unfortunately its till now that the glass of wine starts to kick in, I take hold of the rail to better balance myself on the way up, _**"what the hell? The wine decides to kick in after like 45 minutes, that's insane, but at least I'm not belligerent like last time"**_ I release a sigh as I try to follow Kagome's stilettos up the steps, carefully trying to copy Kagome's footsteps hoping I won't fall tonight. _**"God please don't let me fall today. Not today please, maybe tomorrow I'll be fine with it."**_ As soon as we reach the top of the second floor Kagome turns around to face me, "hey you okay?" I look up at her, and from her reaction, I think my face is starting to become flustered with a new shade, damn wine. "Yeah I'm okay, the walk up here just got me a little warm hee." Inuyasha then interrupts, "you probably just need to sit down for a bit, you have been standing all day and from the looks of it drinking." He ends the statement a little too obnoxious for my taste; I cock my head to the side and decide I can handle it, "I'm fine Inuyasha you don't have to worry about me…" He arches his eyebrow at me, "puh, worried. Who said anything about being worried?" I immediately ball up my fist and Kagome quickly takes notice and starts to push Inuyasha down the hallway, presumably towards his own office, "come on Inuyasha let's hurry up and find those keys already", I see their figures slowly disappear into the hallway ahead of me and slowly follow behind, "what a fucking jerk, psh I bet it runs in his family too," I say in a low aggravated tone, and I'm now face to face with his office door I presume, I grumpily push the door and it glides open, "at least he has the decency to leave it unlocked for me" as soon as I step inside I close and lock the door behind me.

-(~)-

I slowly start to look around the very spacious room, there's a huge desk in the center of the room that looks to be some sort of receptionist desk, there's a flat screen pc, a telephone and a desk lamp, which happens to be the only source of light in this room, to my left and right there's plenty of leather couches for one to sit on, with a small round coffee table on each side of the room, as I look around I take notice that there's a door behind the receptionist desk on the far back right hand side, as I take note of that door I direct my sight to the left wall and sure enough there's another door there. "Hu separate offices maybe…?" a second later I hear the click of a door opening and bring my eyes to the sound, the door on the right wall opens and out comes Kagome and Inuyasha, and Inuyasha still looks irritated, both of them stop in front of me and now I'm all ears. "What happened?" "Inuyasha and I couldn't find the keys" she says sadly, "yeah and now I've got to locate them before that ass hole realizes their missing" Inuyasha says as he reaches for his phone to take a glance.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

I know it might be taking a while for Sesshomaru to make much of an appearance or impact but if you think about it, he's like that in a sense in the anime series, he pops up when you least expect it, many people notice he's there, but he doesn't talk as much, Stoic Sesshomaru as always, any who I promise Sesshomaru will make an appearance again next chapter, and he'll start having more point of views. This story is not all about Rosaline, its really about the demons :]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – You're Rudeness Is Very Annoying!

* * *

"Damn it, the exhibition will be over soon, so we'll be closing as well. I need to find those damn keys, stupid Kagura she owes me." Inuyasha says as he places his phone back into his pant pocket, "I'm not surprised honestly, that woman seems like she doesn't even enjoy her job." I say sarcastically, having to recall our first encounter, _**"what a bitch."**_ Kagome starts to silently and frantically make hand gestures behind Inuyasha, you know the ones that say "no shut up, don't say that, and cut it out" I merely chuckle, seeing as how the deed has already been done, and there's no turning back now. I'm not one to regret my words, Inuyasha is suddenly standing before me, towering over me unfortunately since he's so much more taller, I look him in the eye, never once glaring away from him, and all he does is look straight back at me, not once smiling or smirking or even arching a pale brow at me, _**"what the hell is this idiot trying to do, is he trying to phase me or something cause it's not working."**_

-(~)-

He then breaks his silence and looks back to Kagome, "you know you're friend here has an attitude and ego bigger than her own size" He now turns back to face me and he's plastered on an evil smirk, "Inuyasha!" I can hear Kagome say his name almost as if verbally trying to punish his bad behavior, but Inuyasha doesn't even seem to be phased, "its ok Kagome, unlike most people who tend to use their appearance or even height to intimidate, I on the other hand hold out on my own." I end the sentence feeling somewhat triumphant, Inuyasha suddenly places one hand on my shoulder, "fine then I guess you don't mind waiting here until Kagome and I come back from locating the keys?" I blink at his sudden choice of words, I don't know what he's planning but whatever it is I don't care at the moment, "fine whatever, it doesn't bother me in the least bit, go locate the keys, I'll just be sitting here enjoying the crappy view." I can hear Kagome laugh behind Inuyasha and I soon find myself laughing as well, before I know it Kagome's being dragged away by one of Inuyasha's hands and all I can do is stare at the odd pair as they walk towards the door, "by any chance what the hell am I suppose to do the entire time?" Inuyasha than looks back at me, with a mischievous smile on his face, "oh don't worry you can hold out on your own, I'm sure you'll manage" and with that Kagome gives me once last glance and whispers, "I'll be right back okay promise."

-(~)-

The door is now closed and I hear the key go into the door and lock me securely in this room. "What a rude son of a bitch!" I am now alone in this huge office, I spot a comfortable couch and walk over sitting down as soon as I possibly can, "ouch, god I hate wearing heels, I need some sneakers!" as I start to get comfortable I open my purse and pull out my phone, I look at the screen and notice I have a new text message, _**"hmmm wonder who it's from?" **_It's from Kagome, she says that she's sorry that Inuyasha didn't mean anything bad he was just trying to push my buttons, I immediate smile as soon as I read it and place my phone back in my purse, _**"well even though Inuyasha's kind of rude and all, I kind of like his attitude, he's a joker that's for sure"**_ I release a low sigh "well, at least he seems to be less rude towards Kagome, so I guess that's a good sign" now as I start to get more comfortable I notice my slight buzz is now starting to completely go away, so I take this time to place my head back on the comfortable cushioned head rest, and slowly start to close my eyes. Not more than six seconds pass by and I hear a noise that startles me a bit, I hear the sound of clinking metal, and I figured it's a set of keys, _**"hmmm Inuyasha and Kagome probably couldn't even find the keys."**_

-(~)-

I hear the clinking of the keys stop then hear the door knob slowly turn, I bother to not bring me head up from the cushioned headrest and remain in the very comfortable position. I hear the door open and close then comes the sound of very heavy footsteps, made from shoes and not the sound of heels. "Hmmm I wonder where Kagome is; maybe she needed to use the bathroom." I notice the sound of smooth steps on tile come closer and closer towards me, the sound abruptly stops, and it's now that I start to feel a bit uncomfortable, _**"okay why hasn't Inuyasha even bothered to say something, I know he's rude but still."**_ I feel his presence hovering over me, so while keeping my eyes close I manage to scrunch my eyebrows obviously showing signs of discomfort, "you know you could at least say hello?" but he stays quiet not even bothering to reply. At this point I figured he must be pissed off, he probably couldn't find the keys and more likely Kagome had an emergency and had to go pee. I slowly start to open my eyes as I start to sit in the upright positing, "What's wrong now?" I look into the piercing eyes that resemble that of a sunrise, but I soon notice that these eyes lack emotion, even that of irritation, I slowly sit back in my seat and take in the appearance.

-(~)-

This man is tall, by far the tallest man I've seen at tonight's event, he has long flowing silver hair but is being restrained in a low pony tail, he has bangs that ruffle his face, but not as frizzy as Inuyasha's, in fact unlike Inuyasha his bangs are parted in the center, revealing his lightly colored eyebrows, he also has a very thin nose with a well chiseled jaw, and his lips look soft to the touch, but hard to the taste, his lips look by far way thinner than mines, but look just as alluring, "mmm…" I accidentally let out a noise that sounds a cross between a moan and the sound of slight interest, "is it a hobby of yours to wonder into uninvited territories." I have now snapped out of my delusional observation and I am now bombarded by this handsome man's rude words, "what?" that's all I can manage to say, but all he does is stare coldly right back into my eyes. I now recognize his familiar handsome features, "you're Inuyasha's brother?" the look of bother is formed on his face as he furrows his brows together, "Inuyasha is my half-brother," he looks bothered almost as if bringing it up is a pain in the ass as it is, "hu really? You guys act more alike, you could have fooled me." He takes a step back allowing me finally stand up in front of him and I do so, but the situation is futile as I manage to only hit below his chest. "Hn" is what he answers, _**"How rude, am I not worthy of your words or what? Dick."**_

-(~)-

The only thing this guy, what's his name, Sesshomaru that's right, the only thing Sesshomaru does is look right back at me, "you don't talk much do you?" I ask sincerely, "there's nothing to direct towards you" he says and I immediately shoot both of my brows upward, "what the? Are you trying to say I'm not worth talking too?" I say now extremely agitated, _**"this guy is ruder then Inuyasha, what the hell!"**_ but without giving a damn about my question he walks away from me and towards the left door in the reception room, _**"I guess that's his office, and the other must be Inuyasha's"**_ he places a key and unlocks the door and walks inside with the door closing behind him, "how rude!" I suddenly look back and spot my purse on the seat, I grab my purse and make my way towards the door, I'm about to place my hand on the knob when I suddenly have this eerie feeling that someone's behind me, but that can't be because I didn't hear any footsteps, I reach for the knob and I turn the knob half way, "where did you come from?" I recognize the voice, let go of the knob and turn around, I stare back at him, trying to focus my eyes on his, but my vision manages to betray me and I look upon his tempting lips yet again. "I'm the artist that was called from the United States." I answer honestly, his expression suddenly changes a tad bit, but it's not noticeable, in fact I think the fraction expression only changed in his eyes, "what is your name" he says rather then asks almost as if he's all authority, I change my point of view from his lips and back to his eyes, "Rosaline." He gives me a look as if he's certainly not amused, and it hits me like a ton of bricks, _**"oh I guess he wants my full name, how ancient of him"**_ "my name is Rosaline Douquin" he stares at me without even giving me his name in return. "Okay I'll be on my way now…" But before I can exit the door opens, causing me to bump into something hard _**"SHIT."**_

* * *

**Readers Note:**_**  
**_

Hello readers! So as a heads up, Sesshomaru can be quite a dick, yes indeed, but there's a reason he's being even more so towards Rosaline, although Rosaline is not even sure herself why he's acting this way. The one good thing about being a demon is that all of your senses are better tuned than that of humans. Just as a little hint ^_^ Also Sesshomaru will have his point of view and talk with Inuyasha next chapter. So thanks for staying tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – You're Scent Sickens Me Woman

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

How much longer must I bare this woman's unbalanced idiocies? Does she make these elaborate presumptions where she is to believe she'll be shown mercy for her flaws and lack of gravitational pull around her? I scoff at her, peering down at her pathetic frame as she sit on her bottom defenselessly once again, with her back slightly arched as to avoid another concussion to her head, surely a woman as clumsy as herself must end on the floor all the time. I see my brother and another woman walk in through the door, and this woman praises pleading worried eyes towards the one whom is already defenseless. The woman whom entered with my half-witted brother now extends her hand out to this woman, she gives her hers in response and is lifted from my now tainted floor no doubt. The two women now begin to converse in my presence, annoying wenches! Do they not notice that their mere presence irritates my very being? As if sensing my surfacing aura, the half breed now walks towards this Sesshomaru, he looks rather pleased with himself, almost as if this whole shenanigan is amusement to him.

-(~)-

He stops but a few feet's distance in front of me, still enough distance for me to maneuver quickly enough to pin him against a wall, if he dares provoke me. I take one last glance at the two intruding women, if only they'd turn around and witness for themselves the dissatisfaction in my eyes with their very presence, I than slowly bring back my attention to this mongrel who stands beneath me even till this day, "what are those two women doing in my office Inuyasha." I say coldly and commanding at the same time, the hanyou breaks off his concentration and takes one last glance at the intruding women, almost as if reassuring himself that those are the women I speak of, "well!" I say now more irrationally that he's decided to take longer to answer, "Hey! Don't forget this office belongs to both of us!" Inuyasha say's trying to defend his invisible ego, "Hn, do not forget this whole building is under my management not yours." He blinks from surprise, almost as if he'd thought my personality would change over the years, and centuries, "what the! Ay' don't forget I'm co manager so I have just as much right as you do!" I scoff at his idiotic response, "that may be so Inuyasha but this one is still above you, don't forget that for that will never change."

-(~)-

I suddenly feel his anger rise, I'm sure the truth can even hurt those missing intellectual molecules, the woman he entered the room with earlier is now standing beside him and places her hand on his shoulder, his concentration breaks, having a woman by his side as the cause, no doubted as always. "Inuyasha, Rosaline and I are going to head home already if you don't mind?" he turns back, and although I cannot see his face, I'm sure his short lived concentration from moments ago has now infinitely left him, I grow weary of this conversation, and I cannot wait for this night to be over. "Yeah sure, go ahead, we'll keep in touch either way Kagome" he says casually, I raise my brow at his last statement, the woman smiles at Inuyasha, "goodbye Inuyasha…" then directs her eyes at me "and goodbye Sesshomaru" I slightly nod my head, "hn" and she now looks confused and disoriented like a scattered puzzle, "okay then,… goodnight guys" this woman now heads for the door making her leave, just before she reaches the door her height lackeyed friend turns around, but it is not me who she faces, "goodnight Inuyasha, hope we get to meet again soon" she smiles warm heartedly at him, and I would not have believe that expression belonged on the same scowling woman from moments ago, "sure why not" says the half breed, but I don't sense tints of what one would call sarcasm, there is residue of honesty in his words.

-(~)-

She than turns her orbs towards me, and it isn't until now that I notice just how strange those pools of darkness can truly be. Her eyes do not glisten in the sun like those of the forest, rivers, or even those of the fluorescent earth gardens, her eyes are pools of darkness, of the nether regions that dare to not glisten an ounce of rays in them, her midnight shadows although black and lack contrast unlike my own, show no signs of tainted soul or even that of a blackened soul. In fact, it seems that this woman is trying to hold something back, something that her eyes dare not to expose to the world, maybe misfortune has befallen upon her, or even that of sadness, but I am not one to care. "Hn" she suddenly breaks her serious concentration, and her eyes soften slightly, but enough for a smile to form upon her face, it's now that I'm able to take in her true features, her hair which rivals that of feathered ravens, eyes which loom dark and mysteriously, almost as if a casted shadow was always upon her stare, and lips, those lips, lips that look like they've befallen on too many men throughout her humanly life, the thought of it makes me snarl internally, but not out of jealousy. She notices my slight discomfort, almost as if homing in on the pinpoint of disgust, she slowly places two delicate fingers over her supple bottom lip, she slightly closes her eyes as if reminiscing some unwanted or desired memory.

-(~)-

She quickly opens her eyes, and her expression has once again changed, she bares the look of dominance and that of a tough soldier, one who will not be put in their place even after dismembered limbs have left their entire being. She takes a glance down at my lips, as if studying them to remember an unbeknownst thought, her brows suddenly frown as well as her lips from concentration, she takes one final glance below my waist, where my hand resides, and with that she pulls her eyes away and exits the room. Although I must admit I enjoy the silence, I do not enjoy it with this half breed, "speak Inuyasha" he displays a look of confusion, "what are you talking about!" I do not break away my stare from the door which the last vessels have exited, "what is the meaning of this, why do you bring two unknown women here" "oh that" "your two word answer does not suffice, speak now." He now bravely stands in front of me, daring to break view from my lost concentration of the door, "and what the hell is that supposed to mean! Just tell me what you want to know so I can leave already bastard" I scoff at his lack of respect to his superior, but then again that is something that time cannot change, "tell me Inuyasha is it the lack of demon blood or the lack of intelligence that causes you to miss such tidiest things." His aura starts to slowly rise, and he bares his fangs in protest, which now start to protrude against his charms uses, "just where the hell are you getting with this Sesshomaru!" in return I give him the same cold dead stare I give everyone below me, the stare of a cold blooded killer, the killing perfection.

-(~)-

"Do you mean to say that you did not notice that woman's scent" he suddenly manages to control his inner demon, "what about Kagome's scent, she smelled just fine to me" I cock my eyebrow at him, showing that his lack of intelligence does not amuse me, "of course a half breed like yourself would never be able to maintain keen senses like a true fledged demon." He balls his hand in a fist, almost daring to strike me down, but he should acknowledge by now that my speed is one of things that surpass that of his own. "Hey can you quit the fucking insults and just tell me what the hell it is you want to say!" In one quick motion I quickly pin him by his neck against the door, but not hard enough to fracture it, my eyes try to control its natural hue, as my demon inside yearns to show its true dominance, "you fool! I speak of the other woman!" his brows knit together at the center, "wha? Rosaline, what about her?" My canines start to protrude on their own, but I quickly manage to take hold of my demon, and also release the hold on Inuyasha's throat, my stare is deadly, there's no hiding the rage that dwells within, "she smells of our father" I force through gritted teeth. "What! That's impossible! How! Why!"

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Hey everyone I'm happy for those of you who have been sticking by the story and taking time to read it, I'm sorry if the story is progressing at a slow steady realistic pace, lol, but that appears to be my style for my first fanfic ever, also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my girls: **Skelakitty92, yellowspotlight89, and yasha012! **Thanks for sticking by the story and critiquing my work, also, dun dun dun! For you and all the beloved readers you guys just found out what the issue with Sesh and Rose are :]


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Who's Your Dominant Inner Demon?

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

I hold back to feeling to strike this fool with my own hand, but decide to hold back seeing as we might escalate this into an all-out war, times like these I wish we were in our own era, where one could strike, kill or be killed without the law or instruments of torture that are placed upon them in retaliation. "I do not know how or why, but it is evident that his scent lingers on that woman." Inuyasha takes on the look of a demon his age, "how can that even be possible, we haven't seen the old man in centuries, let alone heard from him" the information is irreverent of course I am aware of those facts, "it seems father has not lost his taste for the human flesh" I say coldly, Inuyasha on the other hand looks to be in utter shock, "wha? Don't tell me the old man mated with her!" I scoff, "hn, it would appear that father wished to mate with her, but whatever the cause did not complete his desires." I end the statement with such disgust, I knew father craved the flesh of human women as mates, but I thought the tendency would die fast and hard. "I get it, so his own scent must have rubbed off on Rosaline then, but that doesn't make any sense, if Rosaline was around the old man, why didn't she notice the similarities between us?" _**"That is also another unknown answer"**_

-(~)-

I suddenly feel an all too familiar disturbance in my pocket, I pull out my phone and take a glance at the screen, I have a new message, I proceed on reading: "I'll be waiting for you tonight. Don't take too long" I exit the screen on my phone and place my phone back into my pocket, "that is neither of our concerns, father may do as he pleases, with or without his concubine whores." I walk towards my office door on the left wall, I place the key in the slot and it unlocks with a click of noise, I go inside and reach behind my desk, where I left my wallet, briefcase and set of home keys, once I regain my necessities I take the leave and lock my door as I exit my office, I look forward and still see that infernal half breed standing there, as if time itself would give him his answers, perhaps the winds have started guiding his ignorance, as I walk towards the main door to exit I hear Inuyasha walk behind me, as I reach for the doorknob I only pause when his voice breaks through, "I hate to tell you this Sesshomaru but whether you like the girl or not, we're going to be seeing her throughout the year" at this I frown and my brows knit together, but I never once turn around to face him, "what do you mean?" he takes no time is responding, "come on hasn't it hit you yet? She's here only because of her exhibition program, meaning she'll have all year to go around town and do more shows like tonight."

-(~)-

His ridiculous statement makes me want to shake my head in aggravation, "and what dear brother does this have to do with either one of us!" I say sarcastically but with a drip of venom and hate added to it, "our museum help fund the whole program don't forget that, that is one of the reason why the first exhibition show would be in our museum rather than in any other museum" it has now hit me, and I slowly start to grit my teeth, for had my fangs been fully enlarged, they would of surely chipped into one another, almost as if reading my mind I hear him smirk, "you got it, we're going to have to go to each art exhibition this program funded. That means each and every one till the program expires at the end of the year" with this I take my leave, I wish to no longer hear any of the infuriating information, I make sure to lock my corresponding section of the museum, seeing as how the half breed must have with him his set of keys. I leave the building and soon find myself in front of my black vehicle; I toss my belongings in the back seat, slam the door, turn the ignition on and pull out the parking lot, destination set to home.

-(~)-

"Time to release some stress" my inner demon says, and with that of a slight grin, the flicker of the lights above in the streets manage to show an enlarged fang, _**"hound hold down till we reach our destination"**_ I say with authority, my inner demon suddenly grunts from frustration, "but this one wants to play" I take hold of the steering wheel a bit tighter than before, _**"it would be useless now seeing as how we are alone"**_ I hear another grunt, that which vibrates of defeat, "very well, but this one wishes to be fully relieved" _**"Hn, you are not in command, this one is, you are only needed when we engage in battle"**_ "don't forget when I find us a mate" the reminder makes my breath quicken once, _**"that is not a necessity of mine nor yours"**_ my demon grumbles, "speak for yourself pup these nights of lust do not suffice my appetite." I now grow irritated towards my inner demon, he chooses to speak to me as if he is the teacher and I am the student, but he dares to forget that I am the oracle in which he resides in, without me there is no him. I growl at my inner demon, and slowly starts to reside back within his internal home, where he cannot bother my mind with his lectures, but before he disappears he speaks once again, "do not dare to deny this one, because when the time comes, I will claim us our mate, with or without your consent" and with the echo of his last words he's gone.

-(~)-

Several moments later I arrive home, sometime before 9pm, as I enter my condo I walk past the key holder and hook my set of keys, I walk past my living room and enter my bedroom, as I enter my room I start to loosen my tie, and as soon as the last hoop is undone I discard my tie to the floor, I then proceed to removing my coat and place it on top of a chair, I unbutton my collar shirt one by one till all buttons are free and now show traces of pale toned flesh, I remove my shirt and place it over my chair, while standing I manage to kick off each shoe, and place them by a corner against the wall, I place three fingers around the rim of my pants, placing long full fingers on the inner lining as well as the outer, the button comes undone, and I zip the rest down, revealing my now well managed tone body, in all these centuries with or without the need of bloodshed and driven wars, I've managed to maintain my body in the same crisp way as always. Ripples of curvaceous lines appear throughout my entire body, from the ones that appear on my strong lean back, to the ones on my well maintained muscular arms, to the ones on my tone thicken thighs, to those on my ripple abdomen. It is now that I realized I've disrobed it all, well just about, I still hold onto my under garments, but those in due time will come freely off. I wear a thin silver necklace around my neck, with a single silver charm, that of a sphere and nothing more, or so it would appear to the untrained eye.

-(~)-

I place my long velvet fingers around my necklace and pull it over my head, removing it from my temple. With a few rippled pulses of my youki, I close my eyes and take a deep audile breathe, as I open my eyes, my appearance transforms slightly, I now hold my bloodline appearance, crimson stripes now appear above my lids, and double on each cheek bone, my forehead now holds an oh so familiar print of a moon above my brows, with both talons and canines extended, I feel complete. My true self, my superior self, the self that doesn't need to hide his demon heritage from the world, from this new world that dares to plague itself with nothing but weak humans. Those same humans I use to rip apart with a flick of the wrist, but times have changed now, now humans and demons try to coexist in secrecy, fooling each other into believing we are all of the same race, the same breed, the same kind. Lies, all lies, demons are alive and well, though we try to hide our true form, through charms, magic or potions of sort. I feel an all too familiar tug on my hand, and I let it lead me to the bed against dark walls, "what took you so long?" she asks but gets no response, "tough day hu? Pay no mind, I'll make you forget about your stressful night" she dares to guide me to my own bed, but to her surprise I take hold of both her arms, and roughly push her back onto my now ruffled sheets. "Play time pup."

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Okay so here's a heads up for everyone, chapter 18 is strictly for a mature audience, I don't care if your 18, 21, or 50 really age is just a number, but your mind has to be at least mature enough to handle rough content, there is going to be a lot of descriptive dialect and there will be lots of imagination going on, lol if you read my first chapter, well that was only a dream may I remind you readers, the first chapter in my opinion was hot and steamy, so this next chapter might be even beyond that, keep in mind that the next pairing is not one of my favorite but for the time being, they are getting intimate, lol so when the BIG scene comes between my two favorite pairing prepair yourself for the biggest blue vagina ever! LOL thanks again, your anime/manga artist -Yansa


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Can You Suffice My Hunger?

* * *

My body remains tense as a stone, even now while I stand seemingly relaxed, my face dares not to give away what this chambered body holds within, my body stands motionlessly still, steadying itself, but my demon is now preparing himself for the kill that he too plans to enjoy. I take a short snarl at its wicked approach, "this one again hm, she does not suffice this one's hunger" I inwardly scowl at my inner demons intrusions, I speak to him through my mind, it is an eternal bond we are bounded too, so without escaped words through my lips I respond, _**"quiet, you are not one to decide whom I should bed" **_I hear my inner demon scoff at me no doubt, "ha, you're whores will always remain just that young pup, these women you bed do not complete my thirst" I ball my fist into a tight hold, almost daring to pierce through my winter flesh, I know what I must do, and this Sesshomaru never takes orders from anyone other than himself, my demon shall retreat and let me do my biddings. _**"I grow tired of my patience towards you, had you not been a part of this one, I would have ripped you apart myself" **_my demon chuckles deep and wicked, "hn, do not forget you need me more than you think, I will retreat for now, but do not forget I will return when needed."

-(~)-

With that I feel my demon once again retreat to the far off corners of my under sieged aura, that fool has made me waste more time than expected as I now notice the disclosed woman before me rising from the bed to stand, she walks towards me, trying to seduce me with her body more than her eyes, the thought makes me inwardly snarl at her futile attempts to tame me, she stops in front of my, brushing roughly the plump of her bosoms upon me, she slowly places both arms behind my neck, in an attempt to bring us closer, I do nothing but watch her, keeping my eye on her like the lion on the lamb, she brings her face closer to me, but it's not my lips she seeks, she places small feverish kisses on the column of my neck and shoulder, and I know by these acts of what she wants and need. Unfortunate for this woman, my needs do not duplicate that of her own, she places her hot wet tongue up and down my neck, trying to stimulate me and make me give into her wishes, I smirk at her efforts. For this Sesshomaru would never find this woman worthy enough to be his mate, my midnight entertainer yes, but never anything higher than that. I abruptly pull her away from me and her reaction is that of surprised, "do not waste your efforts Kagura" her eyes open wider and she slightly parts those lips, I inwardly smirk because those small luscious lips are far more talented than they appear to be, I take hold of her shoulders and roughly push her down to her hands and knees in front of me, I hear her gasp that of surprise and uncomfortable pain, I suppose I must have shoved her harder than I meant to, but for her to get what she wants, I must get what I need as well.

-(~)-

She places her long thin fingers around the waist of my under garments and slowly starts to pull them down, she reveals my perfectly sized member, it starts to throb from her swift hand movement with my cloth, but even without having my full arousal my member shocks her, almost as if not believing all of this can be slammed within her, its long and slightly darker in contrast to my silver mane and the thickness resembles that of the piece of flesh below my elbows, with a tip so ripe and juicy that it can almost fool a forest animal into believing it's a plumped summer peach. Now that my under garments have been disposed, she takes hold of my throbbing member and gives it a few deep strokes, making sure each stroke recedes my foreskin to the depth of its base, I grit my teeth as she continues her assault on me, she starts to stroke me faster with each swift thrust, setting a rhythm for herself and pressing her petite hand firmly till it makes contact with my base, she suddenly stops, but before she can take her own time with entry, I take hold of her head with both hands and pull her to me, the notion makes her gag, but I do not let go of her head, until she now finds a suitable rhythm with her head, she pulls her head back to my tip and as soon as she's out, she finds her entry back in again, taking me in, every inch of me until my rim fills her tiny mouth, as she pulls her mouth away my member is now coaxed with her saliva, as she slowly pulls away the notion makes me look down at her, and I can see the drip of her mouths saliva all over me, she plays with it on the tip of my member, teasing it, pressing her tongue against pressure points that makes me ball my hand into a tight fist, she licks my tip slowly at first, savoring it as if it were a Sunday afternoon treat, she takes her tongue all the way around, not leaving an inch of it un touched, she quickly starts to flick it with her tongue and takes hold of my member once again between the warm walls of her mouth, her tongue professionally flicks my member from side to side while maintaining it within her, this causes me to slowly tilt my head back, allowing my mind to clear of all thoughts.

-(~)-

She paces herself at a suitable rhythm, taking me fully within her mouth, my member soon starts to grow in length and thickness and I can feel herself gagging with each and every thrust I aggressively give her mouth, she tries to pull her head back, but I greedily pull her head to me, when I feel my member is at its fullest, I swiftly pull her mouth away from my member, she stares up at me with pleading and hungry eyes, she's panting and seems loss of breath, she stands to her feet and stares back at my now pink tinged orbs, she smiles mischievously at me and brings her face toward mine, she closes her eyes and nears her lips towards mine, but before she can reach me I once again push her back onto my cambers bed, "what the…" she lands on her back, spread against my silken midnight sheets, I step closer to the edge of my bed and place two hands on each side of her waist, making her turn over flat onto her abdomen, with my hands on her waist I pull them to her womanly hips, scratching her with my talons on the way down, I bring her bottom up to a certain level and pull her closer to me with such force, I catch her flinching as she's being dragged away from my pillows, my throbbing member is now outside her pleading fruitful flesh, "ihmmm" her arousal spikes through the air, and my inner demon once again makes his appearance, "is this what you desire? To be fucked senselessly till you lose all feeling in your legs?"

-(~)-

she slightly turns her head to the side, allowing me access to view her features, she's biting her lower lip, and her eyes are consumed by lust, "mmm, yes" her words slip selfishly through her shivering lips, my vision becomes tinged with that of blood, "that is all I need to hear" but this time I do not scowl at my demons appearance, I fiercely take hold of curvaceous hips and pull her to me as my talons penetrate her soft flesh, I plummet myself deep within her hot wet core, not allowing her to catch her breath, for as soon as I'm inside I pull right back out, allowing her womb to miss the fullness of my being, to yearn for it, and wish for its savage beating, "agh!" she cries out as she helplessly tries to grip the bedding sheets, but her attempts are useless, for my pounding has become too intense and she now lays flat on her front. I take hold of her right leg, pull it in the air and place it over my chest, she is now laying on her side, panting to take hold of a deep breath, I place both hands on her tight slim waist, and begin pushing myself deeper within her womb, hoping to find a new break through that would even suffice my needs, but no this is not enough for me, "nor is this enough for me, let's show her what she deserves for trying to bed the lord of the west"

-(~)-

I smirk at my inner demons comment and aggressively push her onto her back, she tries to sit up and bring her face closer to me, but before she can do so I once again push her back, and bring her hips and bottom towards my throbbing ribbed member, I enter her, and she cries out, I plummet into her until I feel her throbbing core constrict around my member, its close and coming, as well as my own nears, with another deep push, she releases around me, but through violent plummets I manage to create a tear in her wall and she now leaks the oozes of blood and her juices, but this does not cause me to stop, I keep going, make her orgasm reach new limits, she's in pain, even as she's surrounded by ecstasy, I know that the tearing hurts her, for she tries to hold back pools of clear liquid that now hold her vision captive, she hold onto my chest, almost pleading me to be done, but I will not be done until my needs are met, she digs her fingers into my well-toned abdomen, but the reaction it stirs within me only causes me to rupture through another thin precious layers of skin, she now releases her yell, "Sesh… Sesshomaru! Irrr!" My inner demon smirks behind my blood lust driven eyes, "isn't this what you wanted" my demon says perversely, as I give my last few thrusts I feel it, it's at the verge of exposure, its nearing its end, but before I can spill myself in her lost and torturous void, I pull my hardened member out, as I do so my semen is released and spills all over her abdomen and swollen breast, a few sprits manage to taint her panting face and lips.

-(~)-

I still as I let the last of my seed release from its chambered dungeon, and I slowly start to ease my rapid breath, "hmn we shall see if she continues to come back for more after this night" I smirk at my inner demons efforts to dismiss the woman before me, Kagura slowly sits up on the bed trying not to injure her already sore body, she looks at me through tired eyes and I know she's pleading for me to rest next to her, "hn" her eyes slightly open, showing that of surprise in her crimsoned orbs, but smirks at me while extending her left arm, "come on, you must be tired after that Sesshomaru?" her voice drips liquids of lust as she slowly mouths my name, I ignore her extender arm, and help myself over to the left side of my bed, I sit by the corner of the bed, without leaning back onto my wood sculpt headboard, I feel Kagura's weight shift on the mattress and it is now that I feel her beside me, she presses her naked form on my back, with her sweat dripped body and hair, and her swollen pointed nubs pressed harshly against me, "what's wrong didn't I please you?" she asks in a worried and irritated tone, my inner demon scowls at her voice, "you pleased this one as much as a mouse would please a lion" the comment makes me momentarily grin, but not noticeable to the desperate woman behind me, I decide to respond to my demon through thought, _**"she was suitable for tonight's use at least"**_ my demon scoffs at me through an irritated snarl, "I grow tired of this woman, when are you going to bring me new flesh?" _**"When I find a woman who can fulfill my needs, not just your own"**_ "this wouldn't be happening if you'd allow me to find us our mate" my demons accusations cause me to grunt out loud, it must have been too rough for the woman's body has now stopped pressing against my back.

-(~)

"You know I'm right pup, with our mate by our side we'll never need another woman, especially not this one" my demon scoffs, and it is now that I decide to look back at Kagura, she still remains on my bed, but she rids herself of my semen and her blood with a hand cloth, she looks up at me, "you know I think you were a little too rough tonight Sesshomaru" she says while pouting, "if you do not wish to feel pain it is best you do not come looking me" her brows shoot up in surprise, and she stills from her cleaning, "wha, what? How could you just say that! After we just…" she places her hand over her chest, and I smell her emotion, its saddened and empty, "what we do is just fulfill each other's lust, nothing more nothing less" my face remains as emotionless as ever, and she places a sad smile on her face, she stands from the bed and walks over to her discarded clothes and pulls her items back on, "hmmm, of course, it's only natural, we've known each other for so long Sesshomaru" she pauses in her sentence and I can smell her distress, but I pay no mind and stand from my bed, I walk towards my chambered door, "do not forget to lock the door as you leave, I will go bathe now." I leave Kagura and walk toward my bathroom, leaving behind a confused and hurt woman. "She knew she was just a distraction from the start, that and nothing more pup" I turn on the hot steamed water and enter the bath, "hn."

* * *

**Readers Note:**

So this chapter is dedicated to: **Skelakitty92 and yellowspotlight89!** Because these two ladies know how to write extremely well especially when it comes to passionately intoxicating scenes that leave me and the world breathless lol cheers girls!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – You're Always in My Mind

* * *

The drive back home was surprisingly very interesting, this however was not due to my declaration of frustration towards Sesshomaru's more than conceded and rude ways, no on the contrary, the topic of my unusual encounter with Sesshomaru was cut rather short, Kagome on the other hand couldn't seem to hold in her giddy and pleasant memories of the likeable younger brother. I scoffed when Kagome mentioned how Inuyasha seemed to have this charming charismatic energy around him. Yeah, if only partially good attributes could run in the family right? Sesshomaru's more than stoic and rude manners remind me of a young woman whose PMS got the best of her and now wants nothing more to do with the outside world, come to think of it, Inuyasha is bearable in an unusual annoying manner, but I suppose anyone with an attitude and sarcasm that rivals might end up dispersing the people around them than gravitating them. This long drive home has finally come to an end and I'm only happy I was able to complete my first art exhibition in one piece; all I crave right now is to fall helplessly onto a warm and comfortable bed. As Kagome and I exit her parking lot we make our way towards the back entrance, as we walk in through the doors I notice an all too familiar sun kissed face with oceanic orbs standing in the hall, no doubt having an all-night patrol to ensure everyone's safety. Kagome notices him right away as well, and soon greets him with a warm lit smile, "good evening officer Kidu" I return my sight back to Kouga, _**"what's up with all the formals? Kagome's already been on plenty of dates with this guy."**_

-(~)-

Kouga partially loses his genuine smile as he places two long fingers to the center of his brows and furrows them together at the same time, "Miss Kagome, when will you start using my first name instead? There's no need for the formalities between us" he ends his statement with a sudden smirk as he notices Kagome's all too familiar blush make an appearance on her porcelain cheeks, "hm just what I was thinking." I say a bit more out loud than I had meant too, Kouga and Kagome both take a glance at me and I can't hold back the sneaky smile which is now on my face, Kagome looks slightly annoyed by my comment but more so embarrassed, while Kouga looks like I just became his new best friend, or better yet wing man or woman whichever suits best I suppose. Kouga places a friendly hand on my shoulder, and I feel no negative intensions from this so I hold back my internal instincts to punch the guy, "see even you're friend here agrees Kagome" he soon gives me this desperate smile which says, _"go with it and I promise you'll never get another ticket on my watch"_ so like any good Samaritan I go with it, I reach one arm out and place my hand on Kouga's shoulder at best length which I can, "yeah Kagome, Kouga's right, you shouldn't be so formal, especially since you too have a life outside of the uniforms am I right?" I smile sheepishly and Kagome looks lost for words, so Kouga and I start to chuckle like two idiots who just told a rather bad joke and just look at each other, _**"yeah Kagome's definitely going kill me."**_

-(~)-

Kagome suddenly breaks our nervous laughter by clearing her throat, "very well than, I'll stop calling you officer Kidu if you promise to drop the Misses, and just call me Kagome" she suddenly glares between Kouga and myself, "oh and if you drop Rosaline's shoulder too." Whoops, I hadn't noticed we were still holding onto each other, stupid inside joke, I guess it back fired. _**"Note to self; don't help couple's come together while taking hold of their bodies."**_ Kouga and I immediately let go and raise one eyebrow at each other, I fold both arms in front of my breast and puff out like a puffer fish, "don't worry Kagome, he's not my type… No offense Kouga" I say looking away from both of them, but Kouga looks slightly insulted and brushes it off, Kagome on the other hand soon brings back her glorious smile and starts to laugh uncontrollably, I guess seeing the big bad wolf insulted by a comment which demeans his looks is quite hilarious. "Don't worry Kouga I think you're a very handsome man" my eyes suddenly bloom with surprise, _**"oh my, did Kagome really just say that?"**_ I take a look at Kouga and the poor guy looks like cupid just shot him with an AK of arrows, his sudden blush has spread all over his golden complexion. We now take our leave to the elevator and wave goodnight to Kouga, he seems to be lost in his momentum of happiness so he waves us goodnight while continuing his patrol for tonight's shift.

-(~)-

We soon enter Kagome's condo and the relief on my face is very noticeable, I quickly walk over to the couch, sit down, and remove my shoes, I hear Kagome giggle behind me as she places her coat on a hanger, "you really can't stand these type of shoes can you?" she says with bit of sarcasm laced around it, I quickly stand from the couch and begin my walk towards my bedroom, I sarcastically scoff at her, "no, I think only two type of women should be used to these torturous man-made devices, and those women should either be working the polls or working the streets." I hear Kagome laugh and she soon comes from behind to swat my butt with a firm hand, ouch, "hey what's that supposed to mean! I wear heels just about every day!" Kagome says balling up her feminine little fist, this notion makes me cock my head and give her a wide grin, "exactly which is why I told you you'd be better off making more money on the polls!" I jump out of the way as Kagome attempts to back hand my head, "sorry Kagome I got to go change out of these clothes!" I say practically running away and dashing into my room, I hear Kagome call for me but it's too late, I'm within my sanctuary which is these four walls, I take a glance around my room and quickly dart towards my bed, I land face down on my sheets and pillows and at this point I'm so happy and relieved to be in bed. "Ugh, who am I kidding I still need to get into my pajamas," I mumble into my pillows but hesitantly get up and make my way towards the walk-in closet, I pull on the vertically dangled string and the closet light soon flickers on and illuminates my darkness, I reach for my zipper and start to pull down, once the zipper reaches my waist I pull my sleeves down and slip out of the dress.

-(~)-

It's now that I feel a chill enter my room; it's cold and fresh and seems to swim around me an almost elegant and entrancing manner. I place both hands protectively across my waist and take in the cool feel of the night; I close my eyes taking in a deep breath, while relaxing my muscles and letting my mind take my body to another world. "Mmm…" I welcome a warm memory which engulfs all my senses; long warm fingers gently caress the sides of my face, and I can't help but to push myself deeper into this passionate embrace, strong hands soon make their way into the tendrils of my hair, and this causes me to slightly arch my neck back, as I feel its warmth exposure give way to my sensual captor. Warm supple lips leave tender traces along the sides of my neck, gasping as I feel the warm flesh of his velvet tongue along my jaw. He smiles into my neck like the tiger whose won their delectable feast, and brushes his way towards my lips, slowly creating breathtaking pulses of electricity with each and every push of his lips, I'm now face to face with warm pools of his soul, his emerald orbs stare deeply into mine, taking in every speck of light and darkness which my eyes emanate. His delicious body towers over me, and he smiles just before he slowly invades my lips, he kisses me tenderly causing me to moan into his hungry lips while he parts away just to bite down on my own. I gasp as I feel his arousing assault on me; he grabs a handful of hair to steady me in place, making me look up into his deadly howling eyes, but soon licks my bottom lip in an attempt to cool the now heated flesh. I suddenly pull him to me taking hold of his broad shoulders and I wrap my legs possessively around his waist, he holds me with strong arms as he arches me away to kiss down my neck and onto my pound of silken flesh, I slowly dig my nails into his back, causing him to release a deep embodied growl of pleasure. "Mmm Touga…"

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Hey everyone, is anyone alive or even reading my story!? I don't know its kind of hard to tell since I get 0 reviews but like dozens of story views, LOL JERKS! Any who, feedback is greatly appreciate so don't be lazy and review, lol. Also sorry for those who are reading, sorry for the late updates, I will definitely try to update 3 chapters per week :-) I do plan on taking this story into an incredible direction so BARE WITH ME. I don't like rushing into stories and settings, I feel its rather childish to get right to the point when you can work you're way there, kind of like fore-play and great sex ;-) LOL any who, for the virgin readers, my bad if this story is too intense for you're eyes and mentality. THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON SEX, because obviously there's only been 1 true sex scene, along with a few awesome dreams. This story is about drama, and suspense, and in all sincerity true hearten feeling and how people are easily separated. SO KUDOS GIVE A SISTUH SOME FEEDBACK WILL YA!?

-Yansa-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The Things You Make Me Do!

* * *

It's now become hopelessly apparent to me, I can't seem to hold back what my heart desires, and unfortunately my body seems to be following at the same pace. I remember I once read before, that to solve the equation between the heart and the body there has to be sex, and although the story to me was extremely alluring, I just wouldn't feel right about lending my body to just anyone, no matter how attractive their face, body or personality might be. Sure this body doesn't carry the pureness of an untouched fruit from the garden of virginity, but I am far from being a loose woman. Right now, during all this frustration, I crave no one, no one but him and his touch, the things he made me feel without having to do anything at all really, the way he'd heighten my senses, the way one simple kiss to the nape of my neck could make me feel weak and vulnerable, or even how he'd kiss and treasure the taste of my lips and tongue as if it would be the last taste he'd remember. I loved just about everything about that man, the way his piercing forest gems would look at me with such an expression, it would feel as if he could feel my every thought, my every desire. His body was one I came to know very well, without even having to be a visitor to his temple, through his tight embraces and through the threshold of his clothing I could feel every ripple, every muscle, every heated tension in his body, and it was enough to get me to appreciate his being without witnessing anything for myself.

-(~)-

How I miss his soothing deep voice, he'd send electric currents through my body with every breath of air he'd release; his voice could send tingles and would do enough justice to send my imagination into wonderful dreams. Although, I never became truly his, I doubt this now but in a way I almost don't, he has a new body to warm now, or should I say an old body to re-warm. I clench a tight fist to my heart, almost holding onto my outer shell just to make sure my vital organ won't collapse on me, won't shatter on me from hate, want, hurt and maybe even love. Was I in love with him? It's hard to tell, as the old equation goes, I was never able to put my body to the test, I adored him deeply and at times I was sure my body even craved him deeper than I imagine, but I was always to embarrassed, too hesitant to want to take us to any other level. "Touga…" I raise my hand slowly, brushing my fingertips lightly over my stomach, cascading fleshy goose bumps as I reach higher with lingering fingers, I brush past my breasts like a cold whisper in an empty house, hardening my nubs as my fingertips kiss them farewell and welcome the supple flesh of my lips, I place one slender finger on the surface of my bottom lip, caressing my forgotten memories of my most glorious touch, as I glide my finger away towards the edge of my full lips my teeth come down upon my lips, almost breaking precious skin, I bite my bottom lip from frustration, remembering the pleasurable assaults these lips have felt.

-(~)-

Something breaks my concentration and my mind is now fluttering away from pleasure and now travels to irritation, Kagome opens the door to my bedroom and takes a step inside my bed chambers, she looks at me with worried eyes and it is now that my concentration has kissed farewell the irritation and now welcomes the agony. "Rosaline are you okay, I knocked on your door like six times and I got worried, I hope you don't mind me coming in?" I look into Kagome's eyes and she still holds a look of worry, I change my vision to the wooden floor and shake my head from side to side, "I'm fine" I hear Kagome walk into the room but sits on top of my bed rather than confronting me up front, I look to her and I can see that her hair is moistened and she's in her pajamas. "Kagome, did you take a bath?" she blinks her sapphire eyes at me and smiles, "well yeah I mean you've been in your room for more than twenty five minutes, so I just went ahead and got ready before bed, why?" I frown as my mind once again goes lost in thought, _**"wow, was I really day dreaming about Touga for that long?"**_ Kagome pats the bed and I know that's my cue to go sit beside her, before I go to her I grab a baggy shirt from one of the dresser drawers and pull it over me, having a deep conversation would sound much more serious if I wasn't displayed in a bra and underwear. I sit in front of her with both legs crossed almost as if in deep meditation, well I suppose I need that right now, "what's up Kagome?" she sweeps a lock of ravened hair behind her ear and smiles at me, almost reassuringly, "are you alright Rosaline? Ever since you arrived you've been looking spaced out, is something the matter?"

-(~)-

I glance my vision towards the window of my room, momentarily trying to clear my thoughts, there's no point in denying something so obvious so why even try, "hmmm, I was just thinking, or more like reminiscing Touga I guess…" I don't see Kagome's expression but she reaches out both hands and clutches my own in hers, this causes me to bring my eyes to her "do you feel bad for leaving him?" she asks. I furrow my brows together and take in the question, "no, I don't regret it, he has someone to protect and take care of now, including a small life which is now on its way" Kagome let's go of my hands and places a finger to the side of her chin, "hu you sound kind of jealous" I viciously glare at her momentarily while swatting the air around me, "come on Kagome why the hell would I be jealous?" she brings her vision to the invisible air around us almost searching for the right words, hoping for them to become visible in the air, "well, maybe you're not so much bothered that he's taking responsibility for the baby, but, well maybe you're bothered that he's going to be with another woman?" I part my lips in an attempt to protest, but nothing manages to escape them, not a single word, the frustration is evident on my face, and all I can do is clutch the worn out but comfortable cotton which protectively engulfs my body. "It's fine he was never mind to begin with" I state almost regretting it right after, I fear I've revealed too much, but maybe she didn't catch on to it, Kagome's eyes are wide in shock and her mouth slightly opened, _**"yup she caught on, great!"**_ Kagome releases a mischievous grin, but I'm too embarrassed to react to it, she swings her legs over the edge of my bed and stands in front of me, _**"what the? What is she up too?"**_ she bends the upper half of her body down and I stay still, she embraces me in a warm sisterly hug and soon releases me.

-(~)-

She begins her walk towards me door, and once she's reached it she takes one last glance at me, "just because you've never experienced being with him, doesn't mean you can't imagine it" and by her slight blush of the cheeks I know she's really embarrassed to have said that just now, "what are you talking about Kagome!" I say rather loud and shyly, the comment making me stand from my bed onto the floor, she smiles at me open mouthed and starts waving at me, "you know what I mean Rosaline, besides you're body's already wrapped in his scent isn't it?" my eyes widen at her comment, "that's his shirt right? Well there you go, that's all the motivation and imagination boost you need to get you started." What is she serious, I open my mouth to give her a piece of my mind but before I can she's out the door and closes it behind her, she gives one last knock on the door, "goodnight Rosaline!" I smirk at her brave attempt to get me to release my own frustration, "Yeah! Yeah! Goodnight Kagome!" Alone in my room again, I look to my window and notice I left it open earlier while preparing for the exhibition, I walk over and place my fingers to slide it close, but before I can walk away I stair up at the beautiful Tokyo sky, there's so many beautiful lights, it creates a magical scene from a view this high, I notice my draped shadow on the floor and bring my sight to the higher sky, the moon is so beautiful, it's a full moon tonight and its shining so bright, the outer rim of the moon seems to have an almost silver and golden glow around it, but my eyes must be playing tricks on me. "Hmmm" I retreat from the window and close my dark curtains making my way back to the mattress, "tonight you'll be mine…" I stop in front of my bed, "even if it's only in my dreams my love."

* * *

**Readers Note:**  
HELLO EVERY! I have a very important update to let everyone know! GUESS WHAT!? Someone very special and important will make an update next chapter, which is chapter 21! I must warn chapter 21 will be extremely long and in my own words very satisfying, it will make a sort of justice as to where the hell this character has been and what the hell is going on, and as a heads up, NO IT'S NOT SESSHOMARU lol we already know what he's doing, lol he's banging Kagura lol. ANYWHO I want to give major shout outs to 2 incredible writers, both have a different style but both are extremely talented.

* * *

**YellowSpotLight89:** She is extremely talented and to give you guys a 411, she's even majoring in writing, so that makes her work that much more professional and in my own experience very enlightening, its not to say everyone else has a sucky job of writing, because that's far from the truth, everyone has talents whether its writing, drawing, eating, driving, lol shopping it doesn't matter. ANYWHO **YellowSpotLight89** is extremely talented and has a wonderful written story, she has many but my favorite one is currently **"SHE IS MINE!"** its a fanfic about Kouga and Kagome, and like many great writers doesn't give it all away at once, it will have you coming back and reading for more, and it will definitely flicker a lot of suspense in you.

* * *

**SkelaKitty92:** Is also another very good writer, if you have any interest in sensual written work, along with a lot of action and suspense definitely read her work as well, she's currently working on a very good story called: **"BLOODTHIRSTY BROTHERS"** but also has a collection of other very well written fanfics that include NARUTO. I personally favor BLOODTHIRSTY BROTHERS because as the title gives away, this fanfic is about vampires, but its definitely not cliche in the sense where its all glitter and twilight - ish LOL! This story is pretty epic and interesting so give it a view, and if you talk to the girl she's pretty awesome to get to know, a long with **YellowSpotLight89**, so give them a PM and get to know two great writers. That's all for today thanks for you're time everyone.

-YANSA-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – My Love Where Are You?

* * *

I don't have much to remember you by, I don't even have a photo of you, I never bothered asking you for one because in all sincerity, I never imagined myself having to say goodbye to you, I always thought our departures would range from _"farewell"_ or _"goodnight" _or maybe someday we'd even get to say _"good morning"_ to each other. But as all kings and queens, or nature and wildlife, or child and senior, or spirit and tomb keeper, everything has a beginning and everything has an end to it. "Ugh I can't believe I'm letting this get to me" I whisper to myself because tonight only these sheets are my keepers, and these pillows are my listeners, this bed will hold my secrets of what I dare not to speak, think, or even do. "Touga…" I softly grab the fabric of my t-shirt, almost wanting to eternally preserve the last evidence of his existence, my cold soft fleshed fingers stir goose bumps on my abdomen as I clench the shirt to me, raising the fabric and exposing tinted petal flesh, "ugh I have to forget about you damn it, why do you torment me even from this far way." I roughly let go of my shirt and turn on my side with frustration, I place one arm under my pillow to help prop my head, while my other arm securely wraps around my waist like a lover would. I close my eyes and immediately you're face appears in the sanctuary of my darkness, I feel my heart accelerate from this and unnoticeably bring my free arm to clasp my chest, moving under the fabric of my shirt in the process. I feel my heart steady its pace and I release a deep breath, I chew on the flesh of my bottom lip with anticipation, _**"it couldn't hurt right, I mean people do this all the time, right?"**_ I hesitantly argue in my mind, _**"Wow how lame, I don't even know how to turn myself on, stupid, stupid, stupid!"**_

-(~)-

I shake my head from my own mental frustration, "why should I even be embarrassed, no one's here to watch me, or even see if I'm doing it right?" With that my hand cautiously glides to the mountain of supple flesh, feeling it rise and fall with each breathe, I soon feel my pearly beads of pleasure and I can immediately tell their already aroused, I groan in frustration and satisfaction as I start to pull on one of them, each pluck feels like a juicy plummet into the depths of my soul and before I know it I lay flat on my back to give myself equal pleasure to my untouched breast. I take hold of both breasts, one in each hand, seducing them with soft fingers, leaving feather like traces around the mountain of skin, I part away one hand and place three slim fingers inside my hot mouth, licking them tenderly before they departure, those same fingers soon make their way to one of my breast and assault my bead with warm, wet fingers. I moan a little as I pull on the nub which suddenly feels too delicate for my own assault. I slowly travel my hand lower till I reach my new destination, which is bound to take me higher than my expectations could imagine, _**"ugh it's not fair damn it…"**_

-(~)-

I reach the waist line of my silken underwear and I slightly pull them down, I slip my cool hand inside my warmed garment, but I stop outside the pulsating fruit of flesh, I can feel the heat emanating from within my depths and I hesitate, ironically as I hesitate I can almost imagine Touga being here with me, within these walls, underneath these sheets, in between my legs. I slowly make way inside my throbbing fruit of flesh, shaking a bit, not because I'm nervous, no it's because I can almost imagine and convince myself that these are his touches. I enter myself slowly, earning myself a pleasurable gasp, I feel the little nub of nerves inside me and slowly start to tease it, I rub it with one finger, flickering it back and forth causing more quiet gasps to escape my lips, I soon assault my clit with two heated fingers, rubbing it in an almost half circled pattern until I feel my folds release a low milky drip. I feel my body rise with heat and I start to whimper, my free hand starts flicking the pearly bead of one of my breasts, while my other hand slides past my clit and onto the depths of my walls, "nnnmmm, ah!" I try to keep my pants of pleasure as low as possible, I'm now plummeting my fingers inside me, pulling them out and pushing them deeply back in, I set a steady rhythm for myself making sure every inch of me is pleased with delicate hands, my eyes are closed shut, and his face is all that comes to mind, "ah Touga!" I bite down on my lip harshly as I feel my walls start to contract and clamp down on my own fingers, I push myself deeper within me, forgetting everything and everyone, but him, he's all that's on my mind, and though I may never have him, he'll be mine in my dreams. "Agh! Oh god!" I feel my juices start to drip down my fingers and onto my hand, I pant as I try to come back down to earth from my euphoric state of being. I try to catch my breath, removing my hand from between my legs, my limbs feel shaky and I feel a feverish presence all over my body. "Wow…" I steady my breathing patterns and my heart rate, "that was, definitely something new to me…" I say practically short of breath, _**"but still I'm sure the real experience would have been more spiritually pleasing"**_ I sigh as I take a look at my now sticky fingers, _**"ugh I guess now would be a good time for a bath"**_ I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and walk towards my door, grabbing a pair of clean towels from my dresser on the way out. _**"God I can't believe I just did that, but I do feel a little better at least..."**_

-(~)-_**  
**_

**Different Part of the World:**

A tall masculine frame walks back and forth, displaying signs of aggravation before the tall slim figure; the two are silent and share no words, only looks of discomfort and that of betrayal. The tall masculine figure stops in front of the tall slender figure before him; he grits his teeth as he stares down at the still shorter woman, he looks at her through the midnight shadow of his bangs, "just what exactly did you think you'd gain from this!" he growls through a deep voice, that of one that would sound of death had the two not known each other, the woman looks away from him, catching view of anything that could distract her from the truth before her, "answer me!" he says in a demanding voice, that of a general whose controlled armies for years and years to come and go, the woman finally brings her eyes back to the man before her, her tall frame not once daring to shake or show fear to the man before her, "you know what I wanted" she says calmly but this only makes the man grow more impatient, feeling his aura grow thicker like fog she continues, "I've always wanted you! You know that very well!" she feels this is enough justification and keeps quiet, not parting her eyes from the man before her, the man takes a step forward and she slightly flinches, he scoffs, "I am not that kind of man as to put my hands on a woman as so" the woman then smiles seductively at the man before her, bringing up her florescent forest hues to his, "that's why I love you so much, you're such a caring man" she places one hand on the man's well chiseled cheek and jaw line in an attempt to stroke and sooth his masculine features, but the man soon takes hold of her hand in his own, ripping it away from his skin, "do not fool my kindness for weakness! I will not be made of a fool of!" her teal hues widen in surprise, "okay fine! I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't bear to watch you leave me! Try to understand, my feelings for you are pure…"

-(~)-

he lets go of her hand as he brings his larger palm to his bangs, rubbing the side of his temples with his long fingers, the woman uses this opportunity to push her silhouette onto his toned frame, "don't worry, although I may have lied to you, at least now we can truly try to be together and have a real family on our own" she says with pleading words but this only makes the man bear his now enlarged canines at her, "do not be a foolish woman! I have no desire to take you as my mate or pup you." The man begins to walk away, "why all because of that stupid woman! Why can't you see I'm the only one whose meant to be by your side!" there's a sound of plea in her voice, but the man does nothing to ease her pain, he slowly turns back to give her one last glance and his eyes hold a mixture of tints, one of them being a hue of darkened pink and red which wish to conquer its natural hue. "Listen well for I will only say this once, under troublesome circumstances was I only willing to stay by your side" the man takes his vision down a few feet to where the woman's flat stomach is spotted in the darkness of the night, "but seeing as how those circumstances do not really exist, I will take my leave, and you will not have me by your side."

-(~)-

The woman balls up her fist, clenching them as tight as she possibly can, "listen to me, although I may have lied, and although you may now hate me for it, hear me well, for I will keep on reminding you…" she hesitantly turns her face away and she tries to reach the courage which is lodged deep inside her, she keeps her fist balled up, trying to hold onto her next choice of words. "I love you and I will always love you, I will not let you go or lose you to anyone, including that woman whose already left your side" she ends the sentence with a satisfactory grin on her pale features and pink thin lips, this time the man does not bother to face her and keeps his back to her as he walks away, "this conversation is over, I will not have you interfere in my business any longer…" as he walks away his tall masculine frame soon disappears into the warm felt night. The tall woman is now left alone in the darkness of the night, with only the street poll lights above to illuminate her, she takes a seat on a bench nearby, watching the ocean tides and currents move at the same beat of her nerves, anger, and despair. "Mark my words, I will not let any other woman have you…" she grabs onto the seat of the metal bench, from each side of her legs, holding on until she hears the crunch and rip of the metal from underneath her hands. _**"I'll make sure of that…"**_

-(~)-_**  
**_

**Several Moments and Several Miles Away:**

The sound of tree's rustling and branches breaking can be heard throughout the midnight dark forest, heavy footsteps are heard, but are not traceable by ears for this forest is far from any homes or evident residence, with this kind of freedom at hand, one could escape the everyday life of communication to shelter themselves away from everything and anything. Heavy and fast footsteps run through the forest, breaking down a few trees as they enter the forest floors, descending into the darkness where only the stars above give any sight of light. A growl of anger releases and vibrates through the greenery, _**"how could I have been so foolish!"**_ the running continue as if desperately chasing after something, but at last they are alone, and chase nothing but empty thoughts and memories, _**"NO! I refuse to give up now!"**_ the running becomes more frantic as the entity runs breaking more debris as it makes enormous tracks into the dirt and grass below, it reaches a top cliff where it has a clear view of the forest below its paws, releasing a deep throttle growl and howl almost as an animalistic spirit with blood lust eyes who search for its hunt, for it is the hunter. _**"She will be by my side again, and this time I will make sure she becomes only mine!"**_ The forest below becomes alive with sporadic animals fleeing from the tremendous growls, fearing for the worst, even the birds which have dared to call this forest a home disperse in the hope to flee from whatever is rampaging their usual calm forest. Tiny feet and pitter platter of hooves are heard over the forest floor, clearing the path from whatever animal dares to release such immense howls, surely even the animals fear what they do not see, but they are not blind as to what kind of creature carries this growl and howl within them. They know they are no match for the frightening aura which lurks in their usual calm home. _**"I will find you and bring you back!"**_

* * *

**Readers Note:**

This will be short. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT. I hope you guys all know by know who the male character is in this chapter, and maybe an idea of who the female is or was to him. Well that's if you read my first chapters that is, hee any who enjoy everyone. FEEDBACK POR FAVOR! GRATZI ;-)

-Yansa- The ANIME/MANGA lover and artist!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Those Fighters Couldn't Be Lovers!

* * *

It's been four months since I've arrived in Tokyo, four months since I've seen my family, and four long months to regain and remodel my thoughts on Touga. Throughout my time here I became reacquainted with a lot of old unforgettable sensations, this beautiful culture reminds me of an exotic and never aging beauty in its own sense, something many would consider enchanting, if that could in fact make any sense. The months have come and gone as the seasonal temperatures rise and fall with each and every last breath, making us reminisce what is now here and what was once here before. That what was once a tear dropped grey sky now begins to bloom with rays of florescent streaked skies. Winter has bid its farewells and left us with a few memories of frosted wind trails, and thus the days grow warmer and brighter. Or is it merely an illusion which fools us all into believing?

-(~)

As a result of traveling in humanly standards of time, it seems unavoidable at this point to not run into familiar, cruel and annoying faces while engaging in any exhibition fiascos. What's even better is if the night is perfectly calculated to work against me, I get to bear witness the not so welcoming committee of livelihood speculates on the same night. Dear Kami, if there's a sadistic and almost arrogant replica of me in another deity form, this is far from being humorous. Bearing with Inuyasha's sometimes childish antics can be quite entertaining at times, and he'll sometimes remind me of a little brother I should have had but never did. All in all, my dear and loyal accomplice enjoys his company none the less, and she's more than happy to have him participate at any public event where she'll also be attending. Unfortunate for me, there seems to be a silver connection between Inuyasha showing up and Sesshomaru falling not short of the trail, come to think of it, I could almost swear I've seen shades of grey in my vision all these past months, but who knows, my mind could be playing tricks on me after all, sleep deprivation could be at fault.

-(~)-

To my surprise tonight's event is being held a very long distance from Tokyo; tonight's rendezvous is away from the especially noisy city and is located in a more serene and peaceful part of the world. It's said to be located near Lake Biwa in the city of Kyoto, a smile immediately invades my rose pedaled lips and I soon feel the excitement course through my veins, _**"awesome I've never been to Kyoto before" **_as Kagome catches my smile from across the living room, she soon pulls out a small white envelope and starts waving it around in an almost patriotic sort of way, the gesture makes me raise a brow of course, "what's that?" Kagome reaches for her cup of tea and I realize now that she's going to make me wait for her reply, "whoa slow down woman, don't be in such a rush!" the sudden sarcastic outburst makes her giggle into the china and Kagome ends up spilling some tea onto her mint looking blouse, "gee thanks Rosaline, I really didn't like this one at all!" I grin mischievously as she places the cup onto the table, "oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this card came into the mail a few days ago, its directions for tonight's event!" I scrunch my eyes together in a childish manner and exhale, "that's why they've invented GPS and Google Maps for…" I state sarcastically as ever which is no surprise there of course, Kagome blinks at me and gives me her worst pout ever that I've seen till this day, "Not those type of directions dumb ass! The founder of tonight's museum wants us to all go dressed adequately!" _**Wow someone's annoyed geez…**_ "Oh really how so" I reply in a soothing manner, not trying to let my horrible sense of sarcasm get the best of her, _**"Steady old girl, you don't need to verbally bitch slap anything within ten feet of reach…"**_ "Well, he wants everyone to dress in feudal style, you know kimonos, haoris, obis the works!" at this point I'm left speechless, I haven't wore a kimono since I was a little girl, _**"todays going to be a long day I can already feel it…"**_

-(~)-

Today's location is by far more extravagant than anything I've ever seen before, but not due to luxurious stones, statues, or pieces of visual value to the naked eye, no not that. The location is more beautiful than a museum titled it to be, it appears to be something right out of a story book, it's beautiful and appreciative in its own special way. The event is being held out in the fresh open air without the containment of walls or a ceiling, it' just gloriously wonderful. The event is held in an almost enchanted looking forest with plenty of wild flowers and large trees as far as the eye can see; there are special pieces of history which are precisely spread throughout the forest floor in an almost mazelike manner and are incased within protective glass. I guess now I know why there was so much restriction with security before entering the closed off section of wildlife, even guests were checked with extreme measures and no one was allowed inside the exhibition with any briefcases or particularly large carriers. Hell I haven't even seen a single purse or handbag within the enclosed and private event, but I suppose a large purse paired with a delicate kimono would look a bit out of place. Tonight Kagome is once again beside me every step of the way just like any good friend would, amusingly enough both Kagome and I managed to dangle ourselves in these heavy and luxurious

-(~)-

silken kimonos, Kagome looks as beautiful as ever especially with her calm demeanor, but I fear my face is giving off my current discomfort in my not so usual attire. As expected, tonight's event was a wonderful success, there were so many guests who attended tonight alone than in the past events, after the show they begin to organize a spectacular feast, which is basically like a buffet but with a bigger selection and of course include unlimited alcohol and cigars free of charge. As I retrieve my first drink for the night I make my way towards a pristine bed of flowers, the bed holds a pallet of rainbow and even more than an artist's could ever hold, but it isn't the colors which call to me, no, not that… What calls to me is a single flower which stands alone in the bedding of fresh and vibrant tones, this flower is more dead than alive, but it stands so proud and strongly amongst its competing beauties, I smile as I take in this single flower's precious and fragile aura, "how hard it must be for you to survive in a bedding without true companions, all these other flowers bloom happily while you're left all alone to find a way to survive, is this how life must be? For us to bloom alone?" my concentration starts to break free as I tune in the annoying laughter of a familiar and unwanted guest, "my, my talking to flowers are we now? Are you already that intoxicated? How unprofessional of you to engage in tonight's event this way" I slowly turn around to face this annoying specimen head on, because in all sincerity there is no way I'll allow someone to talk down to me behind my back, "I see you've taken a liking to me Kagura, you even came all this way just to see me, but unfortunately I must admit I'm not fond of rude bitches following me around, so you need to find a new person to stalk!"

-(~)-

Kagura's reflective ruby jewels soon take on the look of anger, and all in all this just causes me smile. She clutches onto her long stemmed fan, and if it wasn't for the serene night ambience I would have almost missed the crunch from its wooden frame, agitated she unclutches her fan and dangles it open in a swift movement, partially covering her lips. "Hm, so not only are you a drunken mess but you also have barbaric manners, how very unprofessional don't you agree?" My anger begins to spark around me, and if my aura was physically visible I'm sure it would appear in the form of lightning bolts with the crashing sound of thunder. As they say, _"hell have no fury like a woman's scorned"_ and my current visionary sky is lit with the color of blood, I part my lips as I try to begin my vicious assault, but something manages to catch my eye, or from the looks of it rather I've caught someone's eye first. Across from me almost forty feet away stands a tall, proud figure which stares stoically into my eyes, his façade never falling short of who he is, or whatever it is he thinks he stands for. His stare proves to me that he's currently contemplating, but at this point I don't give a damn, it could be my unusual outfit, or the fact that hey! I may not even look like Rosaline right now, but the fact that he's countless feet away from me and stands there doing nothing but staring straight into my midnight pools make me smile so deeply at him, that even my eyes dare to tell a story that these lips dare not to speak. I don't bother to wait a second to witness his reaction for myself, and bring my sight back to this disgusting creature the kami's have decided to name a woman, "I'd say getting fucked by your boss and parading around like you're really somebody is more shameful and unprofessional wouldn't you agree?"

-(~)-

Kagura takes a step forward and clutches that ugly fan of hers, "how dare you speak to me that way you wretched little girl!" but before Kagura can take another step forward, a familiar head of mocha stands between us, "hey you two just what the hell do you think you're doing! Everyone's starting to stare you know?" I take a look at Kagome as she stands between Kagura and I, and its till now that I realize she's right, quite a few people around us have now directed their attention towards us. Kagura whips her fan back into place with a flick of her wrist, "you shouldn't involve yourself in something that's none of your concern" but Kagome's quick to respond before I can even do so, "Yeah right, this is my business Kagura, your ass isn't on the line if you're made a fool of Rosaline is! She's the artist here and this is part of her exhibition as well, I'm not going to allow anyone to ruin her, all she's ever done is work hard to get to this point!" My eyes suddenly soften along with another few internal organs, and I can almost feel my heart begin to melt within my chest. _**"Aw, Kagome you do love me…"**_ I soon break free of my soft momentum and bring my attention to the current development, "Don't worry Kagome, Kagura won't fuck up anything for me." I grin as I recall seeing Sesshomaru a few moments ago, I hear Kagura release a deep growl and Kagome uses this moment to loop her arm through mine and pull me away, but before I'm whisked away I take one last glance at Kagura. "Don't worry Kagura I'm sure one day you'll be presented in a museum as well! With your looks you should have been fossilized years ago!" _**"God I can be such a bitch sometimes, but it feels so good!" **_

-(~)-

Kagome and I are now as far away from Kagura as possible, Kagome lets go of my arm and looks at me with confused orbs, "what the hell was all of that about? You know you guys were starting to get pretty loud." I knit my brows together as I nibble on my lower lip, "it's her fault you know, bitch just came out of nowhere and started giving me attitude, how do you not want me to respond, that was just self-defense! You should ask Kouga, I bet you he can vouch for me…" Kagome slightly raises her brows as a shade of pink starts to invade her cheeks, "god Rosaline you're so aggressive!" I sheepishly smile as I flex one arm and place my other hand on my muscle, "I'll take that as a compliment." Kagome sighs as she places two fingers to the bridge of her nose, "what am I going to do with you Rosaline?" I try to bat my eyes at her as I've seen women do one too many times, "just love me Kagome" I give her my best attempt of puppy eyes and I think it's working, "nice try…" "Damn it Kagome…" All in all the night was stupendous definitely another unforgettable night if I do say so myself, personally the night would have been better with Kagura's face being smashed in but I'll let it slide for now. I'm beyond exhausted and slightly buzzed but to my own amusement Kagome is actually the drunkard for the night, I guess this means I'll be driving. As I run ahead to the parking lot I turn back to see what's causing Kagome to procrastinate so much, _**"INUYASHA!"**_ not surprised. Kagome finally makes her way over to the car, giddy as ever and possibly drunk since I just witnessed a kiss between the two. _**GROSS.**_ Kagome looks down at me through the open window and notices my head on the steering wheel, "Oh my god Rosaline are you drunk too!?" I slowly nod my head from side to side implicating a no, "than what's wrong?" I viciously pull my head away from the wheel, "we're fucking stranded!"

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Oh my fucking orisha everyone I'm back! I'm so fucking sorry, it literally took me a month to update, being in college really does take up a lot of time, so I give props to those people who work, go to school, have children, are married, and still have time to write, lol. Any who I'm really excited about my next three chapters, as promised whenever I post up new chapters it will be 3 at a time so I really hope you guys enjoy reading them. Special shout out to Yasha012 for her latest reviews ^_^ they made me laugh, yes Touga will definitely be an important hot piece of ass in this fanfic lol. Keep reading everyone, the next chapter will include finally Rosaline and Sesshomaru interaction ^_^

-Yansa-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Broken Down Cars and Spirits

* * *

I knew it! I fucking knew it! There is no way in hell I this night would end so perfectly, the planets and deities are perfectly aligned just to point and laugh at me. Could this possibly be karma for being such a horrible person and I'm simply unaware of it? Kagome quickly opens the driver's door and falls to her knees in a dramatic manner, she places both hands on my lap and clutches my kimono, "what do you mean we're stranded!?" My eyes grow wide as I calculate this woman's loud voice plus the number of drinks she had tonight, _**"kami am I this loud when I'm drunk?"**_ my mental question even makes me sigh, I'm pretty sure there's been numerous times when I've been worse than this. I slightly tilt my head to the side to look at Kagome, "what I mean is that there's definitely something wrong with your car, it doesn't even want to turn on, even the power isn't turning on inside…" Kagome stares at me with a look of complete shock and denial, "that can't be, this car is new for kami's sake! There shouldn't even be anything wrong with it yet!" I take a deep breath and I slowly exhale noticing my visible breath from this cold night, I guess it makes sense for it to be chillier in another city. "Well your car may be new, but it's definitely not turning on."

-(~)-

Kagome suddenly rises from her sitting position from the cold pavement floor, "why don't we try calling for help, maybe a tow truck or taxi?" I notice Kagome try to keep a straight face throughout this ordeal, but it's useless, this girl is so drunk she doesn't even realize it; she even starts doing stretching exercises throughout the conversation and insists that she'll push the car out of the lot. "Hey! Super woman, the phones don't even get reception out here, you wait in the car and I'll try to ask someone for help in the lot" She vigorously nods her head, "sure thing wonder woman!" _**"Yup she's drunk alright…"**_ I make my way through the parking lot and unfortunately I hadn't noticed that most of the cars have already left, damn it. I walk over to a deep royal blue Mercedes and praise kami that someone is still here, the windows are heavily tinted so I find myself knocking on the glass, "excuse me, sorry to bother you but my vehicle has suddenly stopped working and I was wondering if you could help…"

-(~)-

I'm fucking speechless; the gods are indeed having fun tonight, as the tinted window rolls down I am face to face with no other than Mr. Kiss my ass the world is not good enough for me Sesshoma-fucking-ru. He doesn't say anything, but merely stares right back at me, before I can say anything I'm cut off by another familiar voice, "what the hell did you want to talk about now!" I turn around to face Inuyasha and I can see the surprise in his eyes as well, "Rosaline? What the heck are you doing here?" I place one finger in midair and quickly ball my hand into a fist, "oh um!" "Where's Kagome!" I stick my finger out once more from my balled up fist, "oh, ihm she's probably arguing with her reflection right now… yeah…" the look of agitation soon breaks loose on Inuyasha's bold attributes, "what do ya' mean? Where is she?" But this time it isn't me who answers, "Inuyasha how do you expect to get an answer when you don't suffice even a second for your questions to get answered, as always you cease to use that head of yours." Oh no, I can see it already playing right before my eyes, I quickly intervene before these Neanderthals can go at it any further, "Inuyasha Kagome's in the car, but there's a problem, her car won't start, and there's a huge dead zone out here, even our cell phones won't pick up a decent signal…" Inuyasha suddenly starts to walk away, leaving me to stand right outside the dicks car, almost as if reading my mind a few feet away Inuyasha yells back, "just wait there will ya!"

-(~)-

I arch a brow from irritation at my current predicament, I'm standing outside in the cold, without a sweater or even a nice comfortable pair of sweat pants, and I'm nowhere near home. Oh yeah life is great, did I mention I'm slightly intoxicated with a completely drunk companion. Almost a minute later I start to see Inuyasha making his way back, and from the looks of things he's carrying Kagome on his back, what the hell? "Ah! Hey Rosaline! There you are I was wondering where you've been!" Kagome states with the most innocent drunken smile I've ever seen, _**"yup she's definitely still hammered"**_ Kagome almost loses balance and accidentally tugs on Inuyasha's hair a little too roughly, "hey watch the hair!" Inuyasha places Kagome down on her feet as soon as they reach us, "sorryyy…" Kagome slurs, and suddenly embeds herself into Inuyasha's arms, "but you're really so comfortable, I just couldn't help it, hee" I notice the shade of red on Inuyasha's face but he quickly dismisses it, "yeah whatever." "If your finally done I'll take my leave" Sesshomaru says monotonously as ever, I hear Sesshomaru turn on his ignition without even so much as a moment's notice, Inuyasha takes hold of Kagome by her shoulders to better help stabilize her, and for some odd reason I feel like that should be me helping, but Inuyasha looks sincerely concerned so I'll let it slide for now. "Actually Sesshomaru you're going to drop off Rosaline." I'm sure my neck almost snapped off, what the hell did this guy just say?

-(~)-

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I scream louder than I meant too, "Exactly what I just said! Sesshomaru's driving you home!" the look of confusion soon plasters all over my face, "I can't take you and Kagome home, so I'll take Kagome and Sesshomaru can take you." I don't give it more than three seconds tops, "WHY! Why can't I just get dropped off by you as well? Do you need alone time with her that badly? Because if that's the case you can just ask the girl out on a date damn it!" Inuyasha knits his brows together from frustration and that just makes both of us, "will you shut up! I'm not trying to take advantage of her or anything! If I could take you I would, but I can't take a look for yourself!" he stretches out his arm and points a finger out to the parking lot, I follow his finger with my eyes and land my vision on a red corvette, a two seat corvette. _**"Oh great"**_ "Oh you've only got two seats, hmmm." Kagome soon untangles herself from Inuyasha and skips right over to me, "good bye Rosaline, be a good girl, and don't worry I'll get home safely, love you bye!" as soon as she hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek farewell she's right back to Inuyasha's side, once again being assisted against earth's gravitational pull. "Oh and Sesshomaru please try to play nice with Rosaline!" my eyes shoot open, oh my god Kagome what the hell!? She places her hand cupped around one side of her face, almost as if imitating a whisper, "I don't know if you've noticed but she can be quite a handful…" _**"Dear lord she even whispered it"**_ "but don't worry if you rub her the right way she's the most passionate woman you'll ever come across!" Kami she's fucking drunk!

-(~)-

"Okay Kagome, goodnight, I'll meet you home and Inuyasha please drive safely!" he gives me a wicked smirk, "ha you don't have to tell me twice, enjoy your ride home." I give Inuyasha my last look of the evil eyes and stomp my way over to the passenger seat without asking for Sesshomaru's permission. I grab the door and swing it open, closing it behind me as I sit inside the roomy Mercedes, Sesshomaru gives me a look that jumps back between stoic and _I don't need to tell you to get out of my car you already know I don't want you here._ But I ignore that look and simply smile at Mr. Mean and handsome. _**"Wait did I just say handsome? Dear god I've had too much to drink!"**_ To my surprise Sesshomaru does not push me out the vehicle and quickly pulls out of the parking lot, making his way out of the deep forest and greened nature, we begin our trip out of the wilderness and hopefully soon onto the interstate. We say nothing to each other but I can feel him staring at me from the corner of his eye, of course he doesn't make it obvious, but I can always sense when someone's looking at me, even if they try to be as discrete as possible. _**"Kami this is going to be a long night, shoot me now."**_ I sigh as we make our journey onto this delirious night, watching the full moon become visible as we ride through the night skies.

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Hey everyone I don't know if you guys noticed yet, but I have a huge sense of humor, and I definitely incorporate that into my writing, lol. Especially when it comes to sarcasm, lol some people can't handle it, any who, yes Kagome is hammered and Inuyasha is driving a red car, no surprise there right? lol I'm trying to keep some originality to this story, minus the era, but I'm definitely trying to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's characters into play, since there both demons and all, Kagome is a bit more mature but playful non the less, and Rosaline is just awesome lol. SO next chapter is super awesome I promise, Sesshomaru will have his POV's and so will Rosaline, even Sesshomaru's inner demon will get a few words with the prideful and stubborn youkai! ^_^

**-Yansa-**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – In This Foolish Lovers Game

* * *

_**Rosaline's POV:**_

This melodic moonlight drive has surely become the most unsettling part of the night thus far, Sesshomaru's more than stoic demeanor gives nothing less of an ancient statue, unfazed and unmoved by his surroundings. I'm sure for him either way I'm probably not even inside the same vehicle as he is, he doesn't even have the audacity to glance my way or even ask me a trivial question, and he must be hell bent on dropping me off at home as soon as possible without any delays. As I sit in the confinement of this cold leather seating, I can't help but to glance towards my cold driver for the night. His eyes are fixated on the road, one hand on the steering wheel while the other hand rests on the clutch of his shifter, I momentarily study his features, not wanting to dwell on them for long, Sesshomaru has got to be the most pale person I know, his glowing skin tone becomes even more vibrant at night, I bring my attention towards his lips, and I hate to admit that I'm a bit drawn to them, his lips are not worth praising nor is anything else about him, okay maybe only his height. But his lips hold an alluring presence about them, his lips are slightly full and are not thin like most men, his bottom lip however seems suppler and fuller to the naked eye and I'm sure to the touch as well. As soon as I notice my curiosity lingering too long I try to pull my vision away, but an irrational trade mark grunt beats me to my movements, and I'm soon forced to pull myself out of this ridiculous trance.

-(~)-

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

"_**That insolent half breed he will pay dearly for his actions, for leaving me to deal with this woman."**_ I do not have to acknowledge this woman to know that her eyes are nowhere else but on me, her eyes try to pin me down, but I am far too superior to let any mere woman phase me. No words are needed to let her know that I despise her presence near me, that woman's scent now lingers within my vehicle's confinement. "Hn" the sudden release of frustration makes her body tense, I can sense her aura and smell her emotions, and she's so quick to change those emotions that she resembles the weather. Her emotions linger at the tip of my nose and tongue, and I hold myself back at best means necessary to not push her out of my car along with the door still attached to her shrieking form. _**"Hn so this will be father's new woman, I can't see why he would choose this unwelcoming thing. But I suppose he's always had a neglectful choice in women."**_ Another scent soon hits my senses, that of alcohol, but this time it's faint and not as putrid as the last time we met in my office. The thought makes me internally snarl, "Ah that one smells familiar" my inner demon catches me off guard at his sudden presence, _**"she is of no important to you nor I"**_

-(~)-

I hear him scoff behind my mind, "is that one a new play mate?" my demons absurd question causes me to grip the steering wheel, almost causing it to break beneath my grasp, had it not been for the human beside me, I would have surely done so. _**"Do not be ridiculous, that woman is of no interest"**_ I hear the sharp fanged grin more than witnessing it myself, but I know he's done so, "she has an interesting scent, and it's that of graveyard soil and flowers" _**"graveyard soil? Do not be foolish, this woman is neither dead nor dying." **_My inner demon releases a low but powerful chuckle, and I feel it penetrate throughout my being. "The scent has not to do with her condition pup, it is her natural scent" My eyes slightly arch wider as I take in the new given information, _**"how peculiar, a natural scent of flowers and graveyard soil…" **_"Indeed, but why do you pay no mind to that one?" I internally snarl, letting my demonic aura slightly dispense around me, reprimanding him for insistent questionnaire. "Ah I see that woman has caught your eye as well…"

-(~)-

Just as I prepare for my internal battle for dominance, "fuck I cannot take this quiet treatment any longer!" the woman besides me shrieks, and had I not been preoccupied showing my inner demon whose in full control, I would of sensed the woman's emotions, she's giving off agitation, frustration, discomfort and a bit of anxiety, but why is she anxious and not fearful of me instead? She does not display the signs of nervousness, or shyness around my character. She quickly pulls out her hand from her lap and places her fingers on the stereo nobs to turn on the radio, "you may enjoy awkward silences in your little world, but where I come from there's no such thing as quiet, especially if you're a few inches from someone." I watch her turn the radio on without a care in the world, I catch her slightly smile, but it isn't me she's smiling at, she stares at nothing but yet smiles, her lips curl upward at the ends, and it isn't until now that I notice how full her lips truly are, her lips and face hold a creamy beige tone, that of a porcelain doll. Her eyes are casted downwards, where only her dark long lashes cast rimmed shadows upon her cheeks and I can tell she's lost in thought.

-(~)-

_**Rosaline's POV:**_

I couldn't take it any longer, I've been confined in Sesshomaru's car for more than forty five minutes with absolutely no words exchanged, well it's no words if you don't count the animalistic grunts and groans we've been exchanging back and forth like a bunch of prehistoric cave men. I decide I'm not going to listen to absolutely nothing for the next hour or two and decide to at least turn on the radio, when I turn the nob I hear something I'm all too familiar with, as I take in the deep momentum lyrics I can't help but to smile, at this point who cares if Sesshomaru see's me smile and is truly unworthy, he's just some handsome jack ass with no sense of humor. "I love this song…" Sesshomaru say's nothing but keeps his eyes on the road, glancing at me from his peripheral view once in a while, throughout the song I unconsciously start to lowly sing along to the lyrics, but I'm sure he can't hear me, it's barely audible, especially with the windows down, "Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away, when the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say, if only for today, I am unafraid…" I close my eyes as I whisper out the last few lyrics, and once again I've failed to notice that the car has stopped and turned off.

-(~)-

I open my eyes and Sesshomaru's still in the driver's seat, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt, almost as if sensing my eyes are now awake, he looks down at me from his taller heightened frame, even while sitting down, I'm but a child next to him. I stare into his golden molten laved jewels, and he seems totally unfazed by me, but I can tell he's examining my features as his eyes slowly start to descend throughout my face. He suddenly turns away from me and opens his door, closing it behind him; I end up doing the same and remove my seatbelt, jumping out of the car. _**"We're at a coffee shop? I guess he needs some coffee to keep him awake."**_ I soon follow behind Sesshomaru like I'm some kind of office assistant of his; he enters the café first and doesn't even bother holding the door for me, of course not surprised in the least bit. As I walk inside I notice Sesshomaru's already in line placing his order, as I walk behind him getting ready to give him a piece of my mind, the cashier or barista, either or, notices me, and might I add, he is quite the looker. "And what would your wife like sir?" I partially open my lips as I'm sure my eyes have done the same, but I give Sesshomaru no time to respond, "Oh no I'm not his wife!" I practically lose my breath saying, and the handsome man gives me a warm seductive smile, _**"oh my…"**_

-(~)-

"I'm sorry ma'am for the confusion, what would you like to order?" "Rosaline" I say in a sweet feminine tone, "Rosaline how may I please you tonight?" my face releases fifty shades of red, oh my! And I'm sure I look like a bloody blushing mess, "she'll have the same" I almost missed the voice, but I soon zone out of my embarrassed but slightly kinky atmosphere. I turn to Sesshomaru but he's already paid for both our orders, and I find myself moving out of the line to let the next customer order, I smile shyly at the handsome guy and wave goodbye, "thanks!" I mouth to him, while he winks back at me. I follow Sesshomaru to the end of the counter where a woman hands us both a large cup of coffee, I give my thanks and retrieve my drink, walking over to the bar where the milk, cream and sugar is available. Sesshomaru though decides to drink his coffee black, and simply walks out the café and back to the parking lot. _**"Geez why doesn't this guy even try to converse with me, what the hell did I do?"**_

-(~)-

Once I'm done preparing my hot cup of love, I place a lid and begin my walk out of the café, but before I reach the door an arm extends out to open the opposite side of me, I look up and am greeted with the hot barista from earlier, he smiles at me "have a goodnight Rosaline" I smile warmly at him, "thanks you too" but before I completely exit the shop he lightly grasps my arm, and I turn around to look at him, he looks a bit nervous for a hot guy, "um, sorry I didn't mean to grab you all of a sudden, I just wanted to give you this" he hands me a piece of paper and I retrieve it in one hand and open it, it's his name and number, I look back up at him from the piece of paper and he suddenly looks shy and nervous, "thanks, I'll text you right now in a bit so you can save my number as well" the nervousness disseminates and he's back to his confident formal self. "Great! I mean yeah great, I'll be waiting for your message." I nod my head at the cutie, "sure thing bye." As I walk out to the parking lot, I'm expecting to either a, not see Sesshomaru's car any more or b, have him almost speeding out of the lot, but to my surprise he's standing outside his car holding his coffee in one of his large hands,

-(~)-

I walk up to him almost questioningly, "what took you so long" I blink my melodic dark hues at his absurd question, "what? Excuse me but you didn't even tell me we'd be stopping for coffee!" His façade doesn't even change, he just stares down at me in an almost authoritative manner, like I'm some child he's supposed to scold with his look, "what!?" I look at him almost pleading with my eyes, "just tell me what your problem with me is already!" he stares me down, and this look doesn't cause me to budge or even cringe under his almost deadly glare, "just tell me Sesshomaru, I'm sure you're naturally a fucking dick but why are you always extra moody around me. You don't even know me to act that way!" I suddenly hear the sound of liquid being spilled, and I was so lost staring up at an almost ninety degree angle, that when I decide to finally look down, I see within Sesshomaru's grasp what's left of the plastic cup, with most of its pieces completely ripped on the payment floor and the hot steaming coffee dripping down his long fingers. He turns away and opens the door, immediately turning on the ignition while I'm left staring of what is left of his coffee, I decide to not dwell on the event and make my way inside the car as well.

-(~)-

We speed off into the night, making our way back onto the highway to once again try to make it back to our home city of Tokyo, I stare at his extended arm on the clutch from the corner of my eye, his hand appears to be badly burned from the hot liquid, but he's acting as if he never hurt himself. We're now descending into bright luminous lights of Tokyo city and I've already missed my homely atmosphere, Sesshomaru zips through the streets as if he's driving the bat mobile and I am not surprised in the least, the sooner he drops me off the better I suppose. He pulls up in front of Kagome's building and I'm even surprised that he knows where she lives; he didn't even ask me for directions, _**"creepy."**_ Sesshomaru turns to me once again but this time my eyes have not caught his own, throughout the whole car ride back home, I haven't been able to stop myself from staring at his hand, I feel like it's completely my fault, even if I'm unsure as to how I caused this. I slowly start to extend one of my hands outward, but I pause midair as I start to doubt my actions, I don't bother looking up to see Sesshomaru's reaction because deep down inside, I don't want to witness his irritated features, I push through my negative thoughts and take hold of his hand.

-(~)-

At first touch his hand is warm, but not the burning hot lava warm that I would of expected from that type of burn, his hand feels normal to the touch, but extremely larger than my own, his paler white hand blends beside my own, I touch his soft velvety skin and it reminds me of the kimono I now wear, "how's your hand feeling?" I pause now looking up at his eyes, and he's not even looking at his hand, almost as if I never even touched it or caused the burn, he's staring at me with serious golden pools, "why" is all he says, "what do you mean why? Because you severely burned your hand" I look at him with concerned eyes, _**"is he trying to play it off? How can his hand not be in pain?"**_ "It's nothing" he says, and I'm not surprised, stoic as ever, his answer makes me unconsciously grip his hand tighter and at this gesture his eyes widen, "can you at least come inside so I can treat it with medicine?" I ask sincerely, but my concerned voice even throws me off, _**"why do I even care?"**_ Sesshomaru seems to think the same and stares back at me with a slight look of confusion, I realize I'm still holding onto his hand and quickly let go, "I mean if you want, you can come up so I can treat the burning at least" he places that same hand on a lock of his silver hair and slowly places it behind his ear, "it's none of your concern, as for the pain there is none to treat" I'm officially getting his message loud and clear, he didn't even want to drop me off in the first place, let alone be anywhere near me, he just wants me away from him as soon as possible. "Okay I get it Sesshomaru, I'll leave, thanks for the ride by the way…"

-(~)-

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

"Don't let her leave!" _**"What for?" **_"Do not let her walk away in that state; if you do I shall intervene pup" I quickly take hold of her forearm before she can make her leave, and she slowly turns back to face me, her look surprises me and I'm immediately fixated on her facial features, she holds no emotion on her face, though her voice from moments ago gave away enough for me to know she is not well, I slowly pull her back, making her sit on the seat which confined her for hours, _**"she's trying to deceive me"**_ I look deeply into her eyes as I slowly inhale her exotic scent of death and life all mixed into one, "sounds like a stubborn pup I know" _**"quiet, why did you summon me to stop her"**_ there's a silence for a long moment, "because this one is drawn to that woman, there is something about her" hearing my demon side say such atrocity causes me to feel a strange emotion, is this what humans call uneasiness?

-(~)-

"What is it Sesshomaru?" "Such coldness she tries to portray, very unmoved human isn't she?" "Hm" I roughly push back this woman into the seat of my car, receiving a surprised look from her face but smelling no fear on her, "what are you doing pup!" _**"showing this human that I am someone she should fear"**_ I bring my masculine broad form over her and she repays me with the same token, no fear or worry in her eyes or scent, _**"foolish human it would have been easier for you to cower in fear"**_ her anger starts to dispense, "Sesshomaru what the fuck are you doing!" I slightly grin, for had my true form been exposed my canines would have surely rasped my bottom lip, "showing you your place, you are below me and therefore will never have an effect on me." "Wha.. mmm" I roughly take her mouth into my own, forcing her supple lips to open harshly for me, my tongue conquers her own in aggression while grazing her bottom lip, latching on till blood begins to release itself and I slowly taste it for her to see…

* * *

**Readers Note:**

Oh my fucking orisha you guys this is my longest chapter till this day, well I hope the cliff hanger was a total success and I hope a lot more readers get to view my story, remember feedback is greatly appreciated on my end so don't hesitate or as my friend would say, don't be lazy and not review, lol. Any who you guys, I'm really busy with school and life so as I stated earlier while attending my semesters I will be super busy and might upload 3 chapters per month from now on, but as soon as I get a break from school I will get back to updating as soon as possible. Thanks to the readers who actually give a hoot to read my story because I know my story is a bit strange and unlike anything that most people would write about, but I guarantee my story is going some where, and there will be lots of awesome scenes to come! KUDOS everyone and good day! I'll respond to your messages asap3

**-Yansa-**


End file.
